A Jinchuriki's Goddess
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: When Naruto's misfortune become too much when he learns of Kyuubi, Kami-sama sends an unlikely Goddess to grant him a wish to return balance to his world. What happened was more than anyone would expect. Some things just run in the family.
1. Ah! A Goddess in the Leaf!

It was a typical day in Nekomi. The sun was clearing the mountains to the east filling the valley the little city was located in with a warm glow. Upon a northern mountain slope sat an old temple, one of the few that had remained from the Meiji Restoration's push to eradicate the Buddhist faith in the country. It was old, worn, but still a wonderful place that one man, and three or so heavenly beings called home. Oh, and a demon turned cat. Almost forgot, and some robots too. Stupid temple and it's many different types of people in it. Ahem anyway, on this normal day a phone began to ring. One that would change the life of one who dwelled there.

[Briing brriiing]

A slender hand picked up the receiver, her platinum chestnut hair framed a literal goddess' face and her diamond forehead marking. Belldandy, Norn goddess of the present and beloved of the mortal Morisato Keiichi, answered.

"Moshi moshi. Morisato residence."

"**It is I, my daughter**."

"Kami-sama! It is good to hear from you, father." She smiled. "How can I help you today?"

"**I shall speak with Urd.**"

"One moment I will get her, please wait." She sat the phone down and padded her way to 'Urd's Castle'. "Urd… Nee-san" Inside the room, various potions, mixes, and bobbles sat. Before a small television in the corner floated an older but no less attractive woman. Hearing her sister's voice she lazily turned towards the door.

"What is it, Belldandy?"

"Kami-sama is on the phone for you, Nee-san." Urd jerked. Most of the time when their father/boss called for her she had done something wrong.

"H-hai." She landed and hesitantly made her way past her nervous sister to the phone. "M-moshi moshi, Urd speaking."

"**Second Class, limited. Urd.**" The voice was stern, yet ever still warm and loving. "**You are immediately recalled to heaven to provide an upcoming wish to it's recipient. Further details will be with Peorth when you arrive. I shall see you soon, daughter.**" With that the line went dead. Urd was still for a moment, then blinked. Belldandy tilted her head a little.

"What did Kami-sama want, Nee-san?" That snapped the older goddess back.

"EH! WISH?" The peaceful morning of Nekomi was broken by Urd's loud cry. "BUT I'M ONLY A SYSTEM ADMIN!"

0101010101010101

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter One: Ah! A Goddess in the Leaf!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

0101010101010101

A blonde haired boy rather short for his age ran through the village laughing as a horde of irate people chased him. He laughed giving them the finger before looking up at his latest and to his knowledge best prank ever. The four stone faces that watched over his village were now covered in many crass words and doodles.

_Your mark, Urd. Nine dimensions from Belldandy and Keiichi's to the right. The Shinobi World created by the Hanyou Sage. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the container for their worlds strongest earth spirit, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sealed by his father and mother moments before their death, and unknowing of his past he has spent the last thirteen years of his life struggling against incredible odds to gain the most basic need a human requires. Virtually ignored he was like a spirit wandering around invisible to all. Only a small few will look to him, and those that do it's only a handful who will do so without hatred in their eyes. Yet through it all…_

An older man with a scar across his nose sat upon the head of Shodaime Hokage as he watched Naruto scrub away at the paint.

"I won't let you go home until you clean all of it." The man remarked earning a defiant glare from the whiskered boy.

'_Gomen Iruka-sensei. For making you deal with me. But I'm glad you're here.'_

"No big deal. It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home!" Iruka's eyes softened at his words.

"Let's get ramen, but only if you finish this soon." He couldn't help but smile as a huge grin broke over the face of his student.

"HAI!"

_He remains pure of heart, always believing in the best of all people, no matter their sins. It's his divine gift, and curse._

Naruto sat upon the swing, watching the families of those who passed mingling happily with one another. So down by his failure when two of the mothers began to talk about him in their usual caustic way he found no desire to smile it off, and lowered his goggles to allow himself the right to cry privately.

_Tonight, his suffering will become so great that even despite the act of his teacher Umino Iruka, the balance for Uzumaki Naruto will become misaligned. This is where we will step in. His power will be the deciding factor in his world, but if he remains on the path without guidance, then he… and his world shall be destroyed in silence._

_Silence, Peorth?_

_A horrible man, immortal and powerful by a demon's gift, will send the entire world into a blissful vision where they will slowly perish. So wonderful this dream shall be that none will wish to leave it, merely laying down, allowing themselves waste away. This was foretold to us Goddesses by Kami-sama. This is why we must act now, to prevent him, and his world from falling into this darkness._

_Peorth, why am I, a system administrator, a second class goddess at that even being allowed, let alone demanded, to do this wish? _

_J'en aucune idee, ma ch_é_re. Kami-sama alone knows, as he was the one to recall you for this himself. Perhaps he feels you will better connect with this boy than this ones most perfect wish granting ability. Mou, mon Pere why must you demean me by sending such a pitiful excuse of a goddess as her?_

_P-Peorth._

_Oui?_

_URD ULTRA BOLT!_

_{Ka-KRACK!}_

_AIEEEEEEEE~!_

01010101010101

Uzumaki Naruto, age 13 (and five months! Dattebayo!), was finally a ninja of the leaf! A step closer to his dream! He fiddled with his goggles again, the gift from his Iruka-sensei was left for the next day, and laughed for a moment before more melancholic notions began bubbling up from that part of him.

He was the container of the nine tailed fox. He was hated because he held something that had killed so many 13 years ago. It wasn't so hard a leap of logic to say HE was the demon fox. It hurt… more than it angered him. Knowing his idol, the Yondaime Hokage had forced this upon him. He looked up at the peaceful clear sky for once a smile not present on his face.

"Be a hero, he says." His he lowered him eyes only to catch a glint of bronze. He paused, kneeling down and gathered what he found was a coin. "Huh, must be my lucky day." He spotted a fountain nearby. "Yosh! I'll make more luck!" He ran over to the water, smirking at the reflection in it. "Man, what should I wish for?"

It was then the bells began to toll, telling the village the hour.

"AH! Kuso! I'm late for my registration photo!" He tossed the coin up and turned to run before he realized what he had done. "Eh! NO! My good luck!" It splashed into the water with a quaint plop. "Aw man. My wish." Unbeknownst to him wheels began to turn, items locking into place sending out his next thoughts to those who were waiting.

'_Anyone, out there? Help an idiot out, okay?'_

He turned and started down the street, he'd have to forgo his makeup at this rate. Man he had spent hours on deciding it too! The fountain, alone now suddenly gained a bright glow for a moment.

_Request acknowledged, we'll be sending out someone soon._

0101010101010101

"Man that Konohamaru and his closet Perv teacher! I'm exhausted!" He looked at the time from his broken down clock. "And I missed Kamuri the Ninja! Damn!" He walked over and started up his well worn black and white TV. "Maybe they'll have a repeat or something." As the tubes warmed up he found nothing but a white screen. "Aw man did this thing finally die?" He reached up to fiddle with a half broken set of rabbit ears he had scrounged up when a face moved into view.

"OI! What took you so long, I've been stuck in this thing so long I thought I had forgotten what color feels like!" Naruto stumbled back at the sound of her voice. She had a amazing face highlighted by three triangular markings. Given he himself had markings and more than half the people in the village as well, it was no big deal. Yet she made it look rather exotic.

"Huh? Some sort of commercial? How'd they know I got a black and white? Oh well, maybe something else is on." He reached for the channel knob.

"OH! CHOTO! MATTE! [SKEERSH] Stop that! [SKEERSH] OI I'M TALKING TO YOU [SKEERSH] -BRAT!" She was on every station.

"Oh man this is like really weird! Haunted commercials!" Naruto hated ghosts, terrified now of his set he shuffled back until his back hit his bed.

"I'm not a ghost!" The woman remarked as she suddenly moved forward coming out of the screen, her once monochromatic form changing into a sexy tan figure wrapped in purple robes with legs to die for. "I am Urd, Goddess Second class limited, and I am here to grant you a wish!"

Naruto's mind struggled to grasp what the sexy woman before him was speaking.

'G-Goddess? Wish! WHAT?'

01010101010101

Just one of those silly ideas running around in my head that refused to get out of my way. It all started with Matsuri from Fakers! I sorta based her outgoingness on Hild, so I stupidly thought how Urd, with all her issues would fit in Naruto's world. Mostly the fact Bi would be her Achilles heel. I'm not jumping ship on my other stories. I just needed this out my head for room with my other stories, kinda like Broken, so I could move on in my more ones. Read review tell me what you think, should I keep going? If so:

Next Chapter: AH! A Wish Brought from Loneliness!

If not: See you all in my other stories. Dig it!

EDIT: Thanks to Vld for bringing to my attention that I have always have sucked at French, Suck greatly at French, and always will suck greatly at French. French truly is a language I cannot grasp despite my best... I wouldn't say interest, because it doesn't, attempt? Probably more to the truth. Damn Peorth.


	2. Ah! A Wish Brought From Loneliness!

"A G-Goddess! Wish! WHAT?" Naruto's voice rocked the sleeping city of Konoha.

"Oi not so loud boya, I bet my little sisters heard that from here." Urd remarked twisting a slender pinky in her left ear to remove the ring brought by his voice.

"W-what from heaven?"

"Actually they are living with their… other halves in a different dimension." Belldandy and Skuld were lucky, she mused. Keiichi and Sentaro really were amazing. Perhaps the only men she had ever known able to accept what their beloveds truly were and what it would mean one day. She smiled sadly, not noticing Naruto's questioning look. "Now then Uzumaki Naruto, it has been decided by Kami-sama himself that those who percivier in hardships far beyond that of normal, are to be given a wish." A coquettishly devilish smile appeared on her face as she slide up against him, a lavender nail running gently over his cheek markings to hold up her index finger in front of him. "But only one." Only to realize she was holding a very badly done scarecrow dummy in a orange jumpsuit. "Ara?" She looked about and realized the door was waggling gently in the evening breeze. There was a crunch of hay then another scream broke over this apparently not so peaceful village of the leaf.

"GET YOUR BEHIND BACK HERE YOU BRAT AND TAKE YOUR WISH LIKE A MAN!"

02020202020202

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Two: Ah! A Wish Brought From Loneliness!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

02020202020202

Given the power flowing from him, Urd really didn't have much of a problem finding Naruto, racing over rooftops in some random direction. Thankful she had thought to being her trusted Stringfellow along, the broom wielding goddess flew side saddle as she slipped up next to him to stare with a look only her mother Hild, the Daimakaicho, could top… or an angry Belldandy.

"Hey. You. Stop. NOW." But Naruto was in full on 'Threatening Iruka Terror, Super Uzumaki Powerun' Something he only reserved from running from truly scary people... Or homework. Truly TITSUP was something even the racing broom was having difficulty with in the narrow confines of the tall city.

"NO~! Get away from me scary pedophile lady! No~! Leave my virgin ass alone! Wahh~!" Urd's first wish granting was truly not ending up like she would hoped. Okay she should have realized being THAT friendly to him, who was even less use to it than Keiichi was a stupid thing, but this kid was like Skuld. That Pre-Earth Skuld who yelled loudly and did things to absolutely annoy her.

"I'm NOT a PEDOPHILE! I'm a Goddess!" He dodged a bolt of lighting from her palm at his insinuation.

"And I'm the Hokage's left BUTT CHEEK!" With that rather… stupid remark he held up a crossed hand sign and with a puff of smoke the now twin blondes split up at the next intersection.

"That's not gonna stop me little boy! I'll get you and your little clone too OHOHOHOHO~!" The Broom Urd turned right while a second Urd slipped from her flying, on her own power, left.

"Aw Man! No fair she knows it too!" The two ninja cried out. At every fork in the road a new Naruto would take the other path. A new Urd would follow that. Soon it was a veritable mass of purple, silver, yellow and orange flying though out the city. Little sleep would be found in the old town tonight. As yells and screams scary laughs, kunai and bolts of lightning rained like a torrent through the town.

0202020202

Naruto, the original that is, was nearing his limit, he could feel it.

'Kuso! Even if this is kinda fun, I can't get through that shield of hers. I need to end this before I pass out! Dammit Dammit Dammit! Wait I know!" He grinned, his determination renewed. 'Okay scary goddess pedo person, follow me. I only hope my clones thought of this too!'

Behind him Urd panted slightly as she struggled to maintain so many divisions, but the smile on her face told a completely different story.

'Fun fun fun! Skuld hasn't been this fun in so LONG! I'm going to catch you brat~!' Yep Urd lost sight of her goal again. So Typical.

0202020202

It turned out his clones DID have the same thought. Nearly a hundred clones chased by an equal amount of small sized Urds came to the middle of the city.

"Which one is the original?" four or so called out. The Broom chased Naruto waved his hand. "Go for it!" And then came the most bizarre fight move Urd, Naruto, and the observing Sarutobi (With his orb) had ever seen. A quarter of the clones made a semi circle forcing the original and the other three quarters up before 25 purple blurs took them out, ever onward the clones and Naruto rose, sacrificing a chunk for the rest to propel themselves higher. Soon just Naruto and a lone clone remained, completely surrounded and rather high up in the sky. "Alright boss, good luck."

"Thanks I just hope the river is as deep as I remember right here." Four kunai gripped in his hand were all that remained of his once rather humble supply. "Okay I'm ready let's do this!" His clone and him hit the inertia point and began their downward trek. With a mighty yell the clone gave him added downwards momentum before dispelling.

'He's Crazy!' Rational thinking returned to the Goddess as she realized her mark was plummeting at her like a lemming. '_Oh spirits of the wind, hear my demand, and capture this child who_-ACK!' She had to stop her spell as four glints left his hand in the moonlight.

With a force brought upon by faster than terminal velocities the four kunai streaked towards the lone broom wielding woman with untold force. As she was in the middle of casting a spell she had no chance to stop and cast a shield. However she was smirking and with a single swipe caught all of them.

"WHAT! No way!" Ten of the little pedo women caught him and sat him on the broom before returning to their mistress.

"Impressive. You thought of using the falling speed to help increase their cutting force. True, it might have, but I'm a system admin. Meaning I have to calculate things like speed, gravity, and the effects of the two combined all the time." Urd's ego began stroking itself leaving a confused ninja. "It was a simple matter of… huh?" What was that sound? Urd blinked when something soft and fizzing adhered to her forehead.

"I was wondering where those tags went. This is gonna hur-!"

"EH?" Was all she could get out when an explosion occurred. Like a giant purple firework Mini Urds were flung away in a brilliant display.

[BOOM!-f-f-f-f-frazk-k-k-k-k-lze!] (Trying to make firework sounds is troublesome. -Hibiki)

When all said in done two burnt figures sat upon a singed broom above Konoha.

"Crazy Goddess Lady! You okay?" Despite everything, Naruto's nature, the very reason (though forgotten) Urd was there, had kicked in. She coughed out some smoke.

"Yeah, my sister packs a lot more in one of her bombs that those silly little tags you ninja use. Still what were you thinking you brat? Throwing dangerous things around like confetti!" Some people could ask the same thing, Urd.

Voices began bubbling up from the town below.

"What was that explosion?"

"An Attack! We're being Invaded!"

"SOME ONE NOTIFY THE HOKAGE!"

'Uh-oh!' They thought together as it became clear their little romp had put the city on alert.

"Quick, over there!" Naruto pointed to the Hokage Monument and Urd went with it. Naruto's eyes went wide as the flying cleaning utensil (It's a good thing Stringfellow can't telepathically read his thoughts) hit speeds that left his body against hers and his head smooshed between her rather impressive endowments.

020202020202

"Why do you keep pulling away like that? Just relax." She commanded. They were sitting upon the fourth Hokage's head. Rather Urd was sitting, Naruto was fidgeting and blushing.

"Um… I-I'll try." First we was scared of her now he was flustered. She sighed. Her sisters never had hard times with their contracts, so why her? "S-sorry other than Ayame-neechan I don't deal with a lot of p-pretty women." Oh hohoho! Well now this one has a spark unlike that lame Keiichi. But it seems she was a little too much woman, huh? Easily fixed. With a clasp of her hands and a glow she began shrinking until she looked to him eye to eye. A 'thirteen' year old Urd tilted her head to get a better look at his face.

"Better?" He nodded astounded. "Still pretty right?" He went ramrod straight, looking away in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah." She laughed (read: giggled) before getting serious once more.

"Okay now back to business. You have been given a wish, just one as I was so rudely interrupted on. If you wanted say, all the money you could ever want, Yggdrasil, our heavenly … What could I call it that you'd get? Think of it as a machine that acts much like a village council with my father, Kami-sama, being the Kage. Anyway Yggdrasil would provide more money than you would ever want. If you wanted to destroy the world, it could do that too." The look of utter horror on the child's face proved that would never happen. "Though we frown upon such wishes, and frankly Yggdrasil would never have allowed you to be selected if that was the case." Naruto crossed his legs thinking hard.

'I could ask for all the ramen in the world! I'd never go hungry!'

"And you would have rotting ramen piled higher than this mountain by the end of the week." He started at her words. "Just because you have all the ramen in the world doesn't mean you could eat it. Try better!"

'Can she read my thoughts?' Naruto shook his head. 'No she's right! I didn't think about the ramen spoiling… Maybe I could wish for all the ramen in the world and for it not to spoil? Oh maybe stay forever hot too!' Urd face faulted.

"Why don't you try thinking about something other than RAMEN." She growled out exasperatedly.

0202020202020202

It had become a twenty minute cuss and discuss as they worked through Naruto's more… childish desires. She felt she had leniency in this because he was only 13 after all, most people they helped had the amount of suffering he had by 25-30 or so, and had pretty confirmed life goals in mind.

"Why would you want to be Hokage without the skills, and the skills without mastering them yourself, didn't you tell Konohamaru there are no shortcuts?"

"I can't get rid of the three minutes it takes to boil, and I thought I said NO RAMEN."

"From my scans your going to get really tall as it is so making you grow extra would be bad for your health, just deal with being a pipsqueak for a few more years."

"I can't make Sakura love you, I can't effect someone's free will… well actually I guess I could, but it falls into that blow up the world sort of area. Wouldn't you want her to like you for you and not some drug or spell?" Yeah she was ignoring her many Keiichi/Belldandy love Goddess moments.

"No I can't pull the stick out of the Uchiha's ass. But maybe one of my Cheery Cordials (bad pun) would do the trick, I'll give you one when I go. Think of something you REALLY want Naruto."

It was now getting into some rather… painful requests.

"Sorry, your parents died knowing you were safe, and as such have passed on peacefully, it's against the rules both of heaven and hell to take that from them. As much as they love you, it's better they are where they are."

"The Kyuubi is bound to this world, and your soul. It would kill you if you wished it away, and put a massive imbalance to your planet."

Naruto looked down, his village had finally relaxed from the false alarm and was settling down again. From his vantage point the could see into many windows, at normal people's lives, wondering what they would want if they had his wish. He watched a little girl being carried by her father tucked into her bed lovingly. A husband and wife laugh in front their TV curled together on their couch. A brother and sister fighting with pillows, their large smiles easily seen even from this distance. It made him…

"Lonely." She said softly. That same smile was on her face from when she talked about her sisters.

"Yeah… You seem to know it… too." He hesitantly mentioned.

"Heh, guess my poker face isn't that great. Yes, I suppose you could say I am lonely, in a way." She leaned back, letting the night's starry sky bath her form. Despite being 13, Urd was always a healthy girl, and Naruto had to look away lest he bled nasally. "While I love my sisters and their boys, the people I met in Nekomi, and the goddesses I worked with. I always felt rather aloof. Because… don't be alarmed by this okay?" Before he could respond a beautiful white and black winged form rose from her back, bathed in an heavenly light that seemed to come from her very person. Somewhere deep inside him, something twitched sending a resonance though the boy's soul. Words unbidden rose form his throat.

"Half… demon." Urd's eyes hardened for a moment as his widened.

"I forgot the Kyuubi, a spirit turned demon would feel our power when shown like this. But yes, because of what I am… I have always been different from others. I tried to believe something different for so long, but it was my angel, _World of Elegance_, who forced me to accept it, and I love her all the more for it."

"She's beautiful!" _World of Elegance_ giggled silently, gliding over and rubbing her cheek against his, making the whiskered blonde blush.

"She says thank you, and that she likes you." She blushed. Didn't that mean that somewhere deep down she liked the brat too? Now she was perturbed.

"I like her too!" Urd watched as lights began blinking off one by one in city. _World of Elegance _gave a small wave then retreated back into her mistress.

"Ara ara, it's getting late. I hope Belldandy isn't worried about me." Naruto's eyes grew sad.

"Yeah I forgot, you have people waiting for you. It's really sad. Because I like this, I'm not lonely with you here. If I could I would wish you could stay with me so I'd never be have to be lonely ever again... Oops."

You could hear a pin drop as his eyes rose up to meet hers, their faces pale.

"You didn't..."

"I think… I just did." Her forehead marking began to twinkle as his wish was translated, formatted and then sent upwards in a ray of light that entered a suddenly formed halo of clouds. Naruto was repelled back as she lifted from the ground little rocks and leaves flowing around her until triangle reabsorbed the beam and she lost her buoyancy and consciousness. Realizing she was falling backwards off the edge of the mountain he reacted instantly, jumping to his feet then over the side after her. "URD!"

Quickly catching up to her he wrapped his arms around her body and using his greater momentum swung his form to the bottom, insuring he would take the brunt of the fall.

_'Gomen Urd, for everything. But it looks like you'll be able to go home after all.'_

Two strong arms caught him and Urd, jostling them roughly, but to Naruto's amazement they landed alive and intact. Opening his eyes he looked to find a one eyed Jounin with pointy silver hair rather much like a scarecrow staring down at him.

"Ara ara, Nice catch Naruto." The Jounin's easy going voice broke over him.

"Are they safe, Kakashi?" Sarutobi questioned as he walked from the shadows under the monuments.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied, setting Naruto down to walk on his own power.

"Naruto, Kakashi come with me please." He began walking back to the Hokage tower the two younger men falling in step behind him. As they walked, Naruto looked to the angelic, sleeping, girl in his arms, and could not help but smile. He really did feel bad about his wish all but forcing her to stay with him (if only he knew about Keiichi)… But knowing he wouldn't be alone… No matter how selfish, made him feel as if the entire world was only going to get better for him from now on.

02020202020202

Well slow initial response, but as more interest popped up, the more I couldn't resist working on this story and the more ideas popped up for it.

We have the wish. See some Ninja vs. Goddess styled tag (sorta), and how this Urd ticks. Frankly as I read and or watch Ah Megami-sama I see moments when Urd should be happy, but her smile is almost… melancholy, even with Troubadour she never got that strong happy urge. Like Naruto is in Konoha, she was sort of an outcast in heaven. (Why I picked Urd though I could write Belldandy in an instant easily, Urd's harder for me to grasp) So… yeah, I think she's lonely. If you think metaphysically rarely do people wish to dwell in the past.

And no, Naruto doesn't realize Urd has to confirm the wish, since she's out (explained in chapter 3) he naturally assumed it went though (while it did as the story needs it too, I have a feeling people might ask about it).

You know Kakashi has some rather Urd like traits when I think about it. They are either going to like one another a lot or hate one another intensely.

Anyway read and review, the more reviews I get about my stories the more interested in writing that story I got the review about I become.

Next Chapter: Ah! The Ultimate Force no Jutsu!

Till then, See ya.


	3. Ah! The Ultimate Force no Jutsu!

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, who had studied so much in his life that he had gained the name 'Teacher' for his impressive knowledge and desire to give that knowledge to others. In the fifty odd years as a Shinobi under the leaf he had seen many things, done many more, and expanded knowledge and peace to his village. So it was no surprise when the man sat down and had finished a calming pipe he turned to the teenager with the girl virtually draped over him and said…

"Could you please explain Naruto, why you have Goddess in your lap and the wish you just brought upon my village?"

However he knew it was easy to see that neither the Tall lanky experienced Jounin nor the barely a day old Genin knew WHY he knew it.

"Hmm. A Megami-sama, Hokage-sama? I thought they were merely a myth."

"Anosa Anosa! Jiji How come you know about Goddesses?"

Yeah you could tell who asked what.

"No myth, It seems our little Genin got a divine greeting when he arrived home, proceeded to be chased by it causing a ruckus throughout my streets, then wished for something just before you caught them. As for why I know…" Naruto leaned forward in his seat eagerly awaiting the Teacher to begin his lesson. "Is something you'll have to ask miss Goddess when she wakes up." Naruto happy look folded in on itself and only the sleeping girl in his arms prevented the Genin from face faulting. "Now then Naruto, what was the wish, because the Ultimate Force, a power beyond all comparison that ALL mortals and even the immortals themselves must obey, could reek havoc upon the masses if a remark or action done against the wording of the wish happens." Old Sarutobi was replaced by Hokage Sarutobi, and the ninja's eyes broke no barter or compromise. Naruto gulped.

"No one mentioned that to me, aw man aw man I don't wanna hurt anyone! That's not good at all Jiji!"

"Relax Naruto, I doubt what you asked could possibly hurt anyone, merely tell me what you asked for and I will see the danger."

03030303030303

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Three: Ah! The Ultimate Force no Jutsu!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

Adding now and for future chapters:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE"**_

"_Aira/Spellcasting or Jutsu__"_

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

03030303030303

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Sarutobi mumbled as he rubbed his forehead under the large hat as he contemplated what Naruto had wished for. "Why didn't you just wish to become Hokage, then I wouldn't have had to deal with this."

"Well, Urd-chan mentioned it would be like cheating and I want that hat legitimately so I thought about other things."

"I wish she would wake up I've never heard of such a wish before, the forces at work on this could be astronomical." Sarutobi remarked taking another large puff from his pipe.

"I dunno what's wrong, I'm getting worried too Jiji." replied Naruto.

"She's fine, only out of power, Naruto." Urd's voice echoed in his ear making him look around for a source.

"Urd?" He called out, when the two other men looked to him as if he was crazy he defended himself. "I can hear her talking."

"I'm in your ear, I was a division farthest from you when you wished so I managed to escape the effects, but I can't join her without falling asleep too." Sitting well inside his eardrum a tiny Urd spoke.

"She says she's out of power." He tilted his head to the side listening in. "And that she needs her medium to regain it…. Sake. Jiji you have any here?" Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow but opened up a drawer and pulled a small nightcap sized bottle from the rear.

"You're lucky I like to indulge from time to time."

"Okay Urd, now what do I do with it?"

"Since I am out like a light I need you to force me to drink it. You'll need to take a swig of it then tilt my head back and…."

Naruto's whole face turned red.

"K-k-ki…"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Can you and … him look away for a second?" The two older men eyed one another, smirking as they each thought their own dirty thoughts, and turned away giggling like they each were thinking of their favorite Icha Icha chapter. 'Pervy creeps.'

Naruto sighed, grasping the sake then focused on her lips. Steeling himself he took a mouthful, cupped her chin, and went for it.

As the liquid passed to her all he could focus on was the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin, and… the fact now her tongue was shoved halfway down his throat looking for more of the sweet liquid.

"Mmm.. MMM! Mhp!" He tore away from her with a loud wet smack gasping for breath and flushed beyond belief.

"Mmm. Sake, Naurto." He pushed the bottle into her hands and as she chugged it he tried to calm himself while the two other men not quite so obviously stared at them. When the bottle was done she gave a satisfied sigh and stretched catlike before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, a beaming smile on her flushed face. "Thank you, Naruto." So much for calm.

"N-n-n-no Pro-p-problem." A not so subtle cough returned attention to the old man in the chair.

"Hem hem. Now that you are back on your feet, Megami-sama, can you please explain to us what happened?" Kakashi requested.

"Hmm, sure. Naruto's wish was stronger than most, and like my sister when this happened to her, it took more out of me than expected. Only, I am a Goddess Second class, so my powers are weaker than hers and I collapsed while she only got dizzy. Hmm, I guess the powers of a first class would be pretty nice, but I still can't stand the responsibilities." She looked away for a moment as that same smile, the one Naruto recognized and was beginning to dislike, appeared. Naruto spoke up to distract her.

"So Jiji, this Ultimate Force Jutsu thing it's not gonna take out the village or nothing right?"

"I doubt it, but let's see what set's it off. How about you two stand up for me." They did. "Now stand on the either side of the room." They did. "Now Kakashi, stand in between them." The Jounin started.

"ah.. Um… Hai." The silver haired man sounded rather less enthusiastic about that but did as asked.

"Still nothing. Fine then." He took a deep breath then turned to Naruto, his eyes flashing. "NARUTO I FORBID YOU TO SEE URD EVER AGAIN!"

[FOOSH!] The leaves in his pipe exploded sending ash onto his hat, thus setting it on fire.

"AHHH MY HAT!" Naruto and Sarutobi screamed as they both ran around the room trying to put it out. Urd and Kakashi both face palming at the two.

030303030303

"Maa maa, it's alright." Kakashi chided softly to the broken hearted Uzumaki who held part of the remains with a look of utter devastation. "It's an easily replaceable thing."

"Well. Now we know it will act only if someone tries to intervene with the direct meaning of the wish." A blacken scalped Sarutobi smiled a bit deranged. "It shouldn't be a problem. However, I'll still feel better if you two stayed close, just in case. Thankfully your teacher is already notified of the changes in his team." He reached forward, before parting with a headband before Urd. The two teenagers started.

"What's that for? I'm not one of your ninjas." She remarked, eyeing her nails.

"Yeah not to mention she's not really this age!" Naruto demanded, slamming his hand down on his Jiji's desk.

"Oh?" Sarutobi turned to the goddess.

"Right, I'm a little tired of being this way anyway. Men get your jaws ready to…" She disappeared in a plum of smoke. Only to reappear exactly as she did before. "…Drop? What's going on?" She deadpanned.

"I thought so, you granted the wish in that form, and caused a error in your matrix, harmless in all regards but it simply says, that is your actual body."

"My… actual… body?" She ran a hand over it as if for the first time. "WAHH, SKULD IS EVEN MORE ENDOWED THAN ME NOW!" (Note: This is some time after events in AMG manga is currently at so Skuld is more like 16ish looking. Sue me you all know you'll get nothing.)

"This is for your benefit too, if Yggdrasil uses the Ultimate Force indiscriminately, it could crash, Heaven would be in dire straights." Urd's eyes narrowed as she calmed and took in his words.

"Fine Fine." She took it, looking at the hitai-ate a moment then gave him the patented Urd/Hild glare. "One of these days Jii-san, we'll figure out how you got a hold of those scrolls." The Hokage laughed good naturedly.

"Perhaps. But until that day I'll enjoy holding one over even the Elders on that. If that is all, we'll see you at the team naming. Pleasant dreams… Naruto." You could almost hear the demonic laughter and organs playing as the doors closed behind the two.

030303030303

"Pleasant dreams he says…" Naruto mumbled as he lay on his floor, only a thin sheet covering his form. "He knew I only had one bed."

Above him, pleasantly sleeping away the early morning, a goddess rested.

"Man… I bet he was thinking something naughty too. Ero-Kage."

'Still, she's here. She's helping me, and maybe.' He looked to the ceiling. 'Maybe I can help her too.'

"Right! Tomorrow is the start of everything!" He muttered clenching his fist.

END-0303030303-END

Alright so there you go, chapter 3. We see a small taste of the Ultimate force's power, and Sarutobi seems to know more than he should. My my. Red and Review at your leisure, just remember the more I get the faster I go.

So take the Ultimate force, and Urd, and put them into 'Naruto: Chapter 3: Sasuke' and guess what'll happen next in:

NEXT CHAPTER: Ah! Ultimate Force Rapid Fire!

Till then, ja.


	4. Ah! Ultimate Force Rapid Fire!

Two figures slept in the morning sunlight, one in a bed facing the dawn, the other in a haphazard pile of sheets and limbs just below said bed. As the light of the sun struck the bed ridden figure lavender eyes fluttered open as their owner looked around in some confusion, it wasn't her room. The soft snoring from the floor was abruptly cut off as a well manicured foot met cheek knocking the other awake and the Goddess over. For the sake of Naruto's groin, Urd caught herself just before landing on top of him, hovering inches above him. Blue eyes met purple.

"Good morning." She remarked sweating a little, wondering if he would start yelling. He didn't.

"Morning." He smiled, realizing he hadn't dreamt her, and his grin was so content, she couldn't help herself from returning it.

0404040404

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Four: Ah! Ultimate Force Rapid Fire!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE"**_

"_Aria / Spellcasting / Jutsu__"_

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

040404040404

It was a welcome change to Naruto's normal morning. She had prevented him from drinking some bad milk, which would have been embarrassing had he had problems during whatever Jiji and Iruka had planned for him. And yeah, sure he had been forced to step outside for a moment to allow her to change, his insistence more than hers as she was halfway naked and glowing before he got there. It seemed she liked to tease him about that for sure, it was kind of hard to remember she wasn't his age but rather an older woman, a goddess at that. He sure as well wasn't going to risk his life asking her how old she was, he knew that question was easily in the Shinigami's court.

But it still shocked him how rather pretty she was, particularly when he walked in to find her in a rather simple yet still rather revealing two piece outfit. Her customary purple, lined in black with her stomach showing. Her top and bottom cut at the waist and abdomen in a diamond looking shape. Around her young, but by no means less shapely, hips hung her now black banned protector, looking more a fashionable belt than a ninja item. She'd be turning heads as they walked… or floated whatever she was going to do, she didn't seem worried about mentioning she was a goddess. (NOTE: This is her standard Season 2 outfit the one used during Hild's arrival.)

He was in his normal jumpsuit his hitai-ate replacing the beloved goggles. With his now empty weapon holster wrapped around his leg he was ready to go. Locking the door the two began their way down only to be stopped by a gruff and annoyed voice. The landlord has stuck his head outside his room through the drop off window.

"BRAT! I thought I told you no one, s'pecially not some girlie, in yer room! I ain't no damn baby sitter and even if you got yer ninja thing you know I will forbid you from ever letting 'nyone in thar but you!" If there was anymore to be said it wouldn't have been heard as a sudden and unseasonably strong blast of wind yanked the sliding window down trapping the bald man's head outside the safety of his lair. A board from the ceiling above him gave a sharp crack and part of it flew downwards striking him in the face and bowling him back inside the room with a painful groan.

"You think?" Naruto probably knew the answer.

"He did say he would forbid it. At least it hurt him and not us, _this_ time around." Urd was sweating. They hadn't even gotten out of the apartment without the Ultimate Force intervening. "Che. If only this dimension had a phone I could warn someone about this." She mumbled to herself then spoke out. "Come on, Naruto! We'll be late!" Grabbing his hand the two began running for the testing center.

Naruto's face gained a hue usually reserved for his precious Sakura-chan as he stumbled after her, take a glace at their hands a moment then shook himself out of it. She was a goddess, she probably acted like this a lot. It was nothing special to her. The blush faded as did that warm feeling. It was then he noticed the stares.

The entire village was noticing the pretty girl dragging the demon kid around. Only instead of only their harsh words, odd happenstances were happening around them too.

"Look at her, someone should pull her aw-AY!" The woman and shop owner were covered in daikon as the kart broke.

"Why is a girl like her doing with.. Him? I Nee-EEED! NO BAD DOG!" The pet store across the street from the man suddenly lost control of it's dogs, who ran over to eat all the meat seller's wears.

The dogs ran rampant behind them through several more stores, a small fire started in the bakers, and even two gossiping housewives were dragged away as possible spies to the village. Standing before the academy, the two panted a little looking back through the chaos they had unintentionally created. The hilariousness of it all hit Urd and before she knew it she was on her back laughing. Naruto, who had enjoyed watching the people who had messed with him get their just deserves joined in a moment later. The moment ended when a bark broke over them to find a shaggy looking little pup, one Naruto knew well, with a sausage in his mouth.

"A… Akamaru?" The white dog barked again tail wagging.

"Akamaru? He's someone you know's?"

"Uh. Kiba, he should be in class." Naruto nodded and Urd picked the puppy up, carrying it.

"He's probably worried, so let's head in and give him his dog back. Only fair since Akamaru helped us out, right Akamaru?"

"BARK!"

040404040404040404

"Akamaru!" He wasn't in the trash. "Akamaru!" Nor was he in Chouji's chip bag. "Akamaru?" Hinata blushed and gave an embarrassed cry as Kiba checked her hoodie thoroughly. Standing before the sleeping Nara, Kiba's mind was rampant with fear. "What if… what if Shikamaru-teme was SO lazy he sat down on Akamaru and suffocated him because he was too lazy to move!"

"Oi, Kiba, your thoughts are too troublesome, Akamaru walked out of the room a few minutes ago, he probably just went to the restroom." Shikamaru opened on eye hoping his words would deflect the Inuzuka away from him and his nap.

"OI KIBA!" A raspy laughing voice broke over the room and people turned to find Naruto, the failure, standing with an amazingly pretty girl both wearing hitai-ate, the girl carrying Akamaru. "We found Akamaru wandering around outside so we brought him in."

"Naruto?" Shikamaru took in their appearance, decided it was too troublesome, and returned to napping.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes widened seeing her crush there in the class with her… But who was that GIRL standing so CLOSE to him?

"Naruto… A-arigato!" Kiba walked over accepting Akamaru who hopped up into his hoodie. Kiba blinked, sniffed. Then sniffed again. Grabbing Naruto in a headlock he pulled the shorter nin over by Iruka's desk. "Ne, Naruto?"

"W-what?" Had Kiba sniffed out she was a goddess already? How was he suppose to keep this from blowing up if half the village knew already!

"She's got your scent all over her and you have hers…. Are you two…." He trailed off, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Naruto being Naruto didn't understand, and naively assumed he only meant they had shared a room. It's really a wonder just what he would have done had Sakura accepted all those previous date attempts.

"Uh yeah." Kiba's stunned and awed exclamation brought attention back to the dog nin.

"EH! No way no way! You mean you've kissed and all of that?" Knowing he had kissed her (sorta) Naruto nodded. "Even THAT?" A wish? Yeah he had. Another nod. "No WAY! How could someone like that get bound to a boring guy like you, your just… you." What's with the disbelief! Naruto was getting pissed.

"How come it's so hard to believe, huh? I have on good authority that she and I are staying together for a Very Long Time!" Emphasizing his final three words with a jab to Kiba's chest. He dared not look over Urd, uncertain how she would be reacting, not knowing if she looked unhappy by it he'd be able to deal with it. That all to familiar twinge of fear filled him. 'What if Kiba's right? What if the only reason she's here is because of the wish… No of course it's true. I'm just some punk kid, the demon brat… I took her away from her family too. Man, I screwed up.' Apparently it was written on his face.

"You don't look that sure, Naruto. Worried you won't make her happy?" Kiba gained a sadistic smirk. "Maybe I should take her for myself and-[piddle]-What is that smell? AH AKAMARU! You pee'd on my head! Why didn't you go when you were outside?" With Kiba neutralized Naruto made his way back to Urd, who looked a smidge worried.

"Come on, let's find a seat before something else happens." She nodded, the unreadable expression on her face matched his. The only spot loft with two chairs available was next to the one person he really didn't want to deal with. Uchiha Sasuke, the prince.

04040404040404

Urd was of two minds about the whole wish. On one hand, the only reason she wasn't back at the temple watching 'Fang of Ooku' or enjoying her 'vacation' with her sisters was because of him. No Keiichi or Sentaro to push into getting her little sisters the happiness they deserved, or just generally tease. Not even Peorth to annoy. Maybe that one was for the plus side.

But at least it wasn't watching those girls in love, day in and day out, unable to do anything herself. The man she loved was vain. The Kid who was growing up back in the other world would be sweet, but was there an attraction there? Was there one here? She was contractually obligated to make him happy and less lonely. Seeing bits of this kid's life, she would have wanted to as well. But the contract hanging over their heads soured her a bit. If she was reading him right he was worried about it too. Naruto was a sweet kid, and was definitely worrying about the contract, and how it was affecting her. That alone put him up on her list of humans. Given the fact they could get along was nice, it wasn't that he wished anything other than they keep each other company. So long as they stayed content in each other's presence she was free to do whatever she wanted. Like drag him to the temple. Actually, other than some sake, that idea sounded good, she wanted to get some things from home before she and Naruto got too settled with one another too much. That's meant finding a way to contact her sisters in this semi backwater dimension. Who had televisions but not telephones? Ninja apparently.

Okay pinky was starting to bug her, what was she yammering on about?

0404040404040404

"Whatta want?" Urd finally spoke, her voice and eyes low and carrying considerable threat.

"I was saying move out of the way I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun and you and the idiot are blocking me." The semi cute (as in saying she made Hasegawa dead sexy) girl then turned her attention from Urd to her normal target. "Naruto get your ass moving!" And normally Naruto would take it for a few moments then do something rash like squat in front of Sasuke and bitch him out. But he might have ended up kissing the Teme as he realized that Kenbu kid woulda knocked him over right then. Ugh. How vile, the thought was making him sick. "NARUTO! I SAID MOVE IT!"

"And why does he have to do anything a banshee like you demands?" Urd leaned back letting her lavender eyes take in Sakura's sea foam green. Sakura stumbled, not use to someone standing up to her.

"Because I'm the Kunoichi of the year! He's just the DOBE! I technically outrank him! Why's he even here, and you too? He failed and I've never seen you before." Naruto jumped to his feet to defend his friend, to the utter amazement of the entire class, as his interest in Sakura was legendary.

"She's a late transfer from an allied village, she was already a graduate before she made it here." He faltered, however, when it came to himself, realizing he couldn't tell the class he held the Kyuubi. "As for me… well I can't tell you."

"You probably cheated." A blonde haired female behind them remarked. Sakura, despite their rivalry, nodded in agreement.

"Shut up Ino." Naruto growled. "You don't know anything."

"That's easily fixed!" Ino smarted off, holding her hands at him in the classic Yamanaka hand sign. Naruto's frown grew as he awaited her to attack him. Why was everyone against him?

"Maa Maa, You Konoha nin are so jumpy. I was told Naruto had to wait until that night to learn a special version of the Bushin very much like my own… We're destined to be together forever, after all." Gasps and looks of shock rose, Hinata taking the moment to faint, as even Naruto looked to her in amazement. Urd smiled, pulling him close and looking at his 'crush' with a devil's grin. "So he wasn't allowed his ninja license until that happened, Dobe? Not even close, he and I went at it all night, last night. So I know for a fact he has nothing to fear from you… or anyone in this room. I refuse to let anyone say otherwise." And what she said was true… from a certain point of view. Not to mention that sort of belittling she had just witnessed made her think of what happened to her when she was young. Sakura's attitude was really making her want to hurt a certain childhood bully right then.

0404040404

1 Dimension Away: Heaven: Goddess Assistance Agency:

Peorth sneezed as a chill ran down her spine.

0404040404

"There's no way Naruto could be engaged to you." That was wonderfully non specific, was she too good for him, or was it the other way around? Either way…

"Did I say engagement? Nope, I never did."

"B-but you said… Destined to be together…" Hinata who had just awoken from her faint, hearing that knocked her out once more.

"Indeed. I will stay by his side, for better or worse, until the day comes that we leave this world or he no longer needs me." Seemed the goddess in her was upset by these people who abused her employer.

"No way…" Sakura was stunned. So stunned she sat in the end next to Urd, her quest for the space next to Sasuke lost in the daze that Naruto, the boy who she had spurned so many times, had gotten himself a prettier girl than her, and tossed her aside. It surprised the pink haired ninja how much it hurt her. 'No it can't end like this! I'll force her away so Naruto will pay attention to me again! I deserve it after putting up with him so much! I refuse to let them stay like they are now!' Unbeknownst to her, a rather nasty fresh wad of pink bubblegum suddenly lost it's cling to the ceiling and landed deep in her long matching locks. It wouldn't effect her now, but come morning, she would pay for disrespecting it's power, The Ultimate Force would see to that.

Iruka came in demanding order, the Hokage followed behind with a few folders.

0404040404

"Team Seven! Since certain issues have arisen, will be a special team of four." That drew everyone's attention. "Uzumaki Naruto! Urd! (Naruto Cheered) Haruno Sakura! (Naruto and Sakura groaned) And Uchiha Sasuke! (Sakura cheered while Urd laughed as Naruto banged his head.)"

The four of team seven looked amongst each other. Mostly hostile, as they all had similar thoughts about how the team would work. Well Sasuke brooded and Urd was still laughing.

"You will all meet your Jounin sensei's this afternoon, until then enjoy a small break."

The groups began shuffling out when Urd remembered something.

"Hey Naruto, remember what I was talking about last night?" She held up a small rust colored pill and Naruto nodded. "I'll be right back."

0404040404

Sitting alone, Uchiha Sasuke looked out at the world with bored eyes. It didn't matter if he was a ninja or not, he still would have tracked down his brother and kill him, all this meant was he had access to more power. He would get stronger.

"Even when everything goes your way your broody." His head rose sharply to view his fourth teammate.

"YO-GACK!" He choked on something she threw, instantly swallowing it. First Anger, then something else bubbled forth. "I'll be DELIGHTED to KILL you~!" He virtually sang, the world was a wonderfully happy place to get revenge for your clan, and just for generally avenging any dishonor brought upon you. Urd sweat dropped from the threat.

"Well he's happy… but… that's creepy, time to go." She ran for it, he remained where he was.

"This meat pan is just WONDERFULLY horrible tasting!" Sasuke continued to eat it making happy little sounds.

040404040404

They were sitting, all four of them, bored to tears. Sasuke, after freaking out Sakura looking for Urd, had returned to the room, by then his anger at the goddess was diminished and thankfully the pills effects had worn off too. It had been hours and everyone else's sensei had appeared. Urd was taking the time to discuss a few things with Naruto as she sat in his lap (As it was pissing off pinky). The Blonde boy, having gotten use to it, nodded every now and then, while Sakura watched a little enviously. She looked then to Sasuke who was glaring at the other two and sighed. She was going to have to fight Urd for Sasuke's attention as well?

"Hmm, well now." A familiar voice called out. "Nice to see you're all still here."

"I thought it would be you Kakashi." Urd remarked.

"Really? How did you guess?" Naruto proved he was still a moron, despite his divine profit.

"My first impression is… your all complete idiots." The four people… well three and a goddess turned decidedly hostile. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes, those who do not appear will be kicked from the team." Apparently The Ultimate Force wasn't taking any chances and the long set of tube lighting fell from the ceiling, striking the half blind ninja directly in his forehead protector. As the Scarecrow jolted and shook from his over exposure to the man made lightning, the quartet of younger folk strode out the door and towards the rooftop access, heading his words.

040404040404

"I really hate you all too." He remarked at four minutes, fifty two seconds, just as he disembarked the stairs to the roof. His hair was wild, and still smoking as he gingerly sat down before them. "So dislikes, likes, dreams, hobbies. Go pinky."

"Um sensei why don't you go first?"

"Yeah, you're the weird one here."

"Maa maa, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you guys my likes or dislikes. Dreams? Hmmm. I have many hobbies."

'We only learned his name! (Shannaro/Dattebyo!)' The trio thought, Urd merely raised an eyebrow.

"Pinky go."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, what I like is…" She adored Sasuke, giving Naruto a hesitant glace as well as if she was uncertain. "What I dislike is NARUTO and URD." Urd broke down laughing again at the silliness of it and Naruto slumped. "my dream…" She paused. "I don't know."

'What a confused person.' Kakashi thought. "broody kid."

"I have many things I LOVE to HATE!" Everyone froze at his manic grin and Urd face palmed. Apparently the medicine had done something unexpected. "I have only an ambition… I will KILL a certain person~!" The sing song voice was over the top making Naruto scoot away. "Then maybe I'll rebuild my clan. Hehehehehehee."

'Creepy. Too creepy. Sasuke is scary!' The genin thought to themselves.

'Someone needs to do another psyche report of this kid, he's really unhinged.' "Alright purple."

"Umm. I'm Urd, I like sake and medicines." She ignored the hyena styled laughing from next to her when she mentioned medicine. "I dislike my mother and Enka. My hobbies, watching TV, my dreams… To help Naruto for as long as it takes, and see him happy." Naruto blushed, as did Sakura.

'Interesting, I wonder if she did something to Sasuke.' "Blondie"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, Jiji, Iruka and Urd! I dislike people who are mean to me and the three minutes it takes to make cup ramen! My dream… is to Become Hokage and make Urd the happiest I can!" Urd's eyes widened for a moment then she smiled warmly, a real smile.

'Silly boy.'

'He grew up interestingly. And that goddess has really integrated into his life. Interesting indeed.'

Kakashi began mentioning tomorrows test to his genin hopefuls.

040404040404

"Uzumaki! I thought I told you no other people in yer room! I forbi-!" He got his head caught in the window again with the board falling out of it's repaired groove and smashing him like a croquet ball. Making it inside his small room Urd moved over to the mirror.

"He's getting angrier." Naruto remarked as he sat down on the bed.

"He might kick you out, then the Ultimate Force will kick pretty hard in response. I need to borrow a mirror or something so I can contact my sister about this. May I?" Naruto nodded. "_Oh Spirits of reflection, hear my plea, send word to your mistress who moves through thee nine worlds hence, and allow her to speak with me." _The mirror gained an unearthly glow and through it Naruto could see a spacious room with a sole figure knitting at a table. "Belldandy." The figure started showing her to be a woman of equal beauty to the tan skinned person beside him.

"Nee-san!" The other goddess remarked, tears in her eyes as she rushed over to the mirror. "I was so worried, you never came home! Kami-sama said you were under contract. Why are you…" She noticed Naruto. "Oh, Hello. My name is Belldandy, Urd's younger sister."

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

"He's my contract partner." Urd remarked and Belldandy gasped. "Yes I know."

"Then…"

"When is the soonest you and the little girl can get over here? We have some work ahead of us and I'm not certain how long he and I can stay in this apartment before we crash the system."

"Hai. I'll contact Skuld when her date is done. It may not be until morning though."

040404040404

A long one this. Don't trifle with the Ultimate force, or odd things happen. She's spunky like that. And I gave Sasuke a twitch, what can i say I never liked him. Like before Read review, tell me what you think, as it helps me write.

Next Chapter: Ah! Tests and Sisters!

Till then, see ya.


	5. Ah! Bells and Belldandy!

Two figures awoke to the sound of banging at their door. The sun hadn't even rose yet but apparently someone was demanding the two's attention. Naruto rose first, rather childishly decked out in his Pajamas and puck toothed nightcap. As he made his way to the door he saw Urd's rather shapely form begin it's normal rather slinky waking procedure in the bed. Very Slinky. Blushing and a little off guard he was rather unprepared for the loud and VERY irate man who slammed the door, smashing it against the boy and throwing him onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Urd cried out as a small gash bled down the teens face. The man stood before the fallen figure, the light from the lighting outside giving his form an ominous look as he held the door open, holding some papers. Noticing who was in the bed, the man who they quickly learned was the landlord, spoke up.

"I knew it! Yer shackin up! As I stated in mah rules no buddy is sappost to stay heer widout bein in da lease! Yer out o' heer brat! I warned ya!" The landlord threw the papers at the boy laying on the ground. "You git yer stuff outta heer 'fore the end of the day or I burn it!" He slammed the door shut leaving a wounded genin and his divine sponsor in the grey predawn light as the broken clock on Naruto's wall ticked by with futile effort with it's missing minute hand's time. Naruto sat up, his face sullen.

"Naruto… I'm sorry… I didn't think the system force would take such measures so quickly." Urd sighed. It had only been two days and it felt like she had done nothing but bring more pain to the blonde. Yet to her shock he merely smiled and gave a look rather much like a certain Nekomi graduate as he assured her.

"It doesn't matter where we live, even if it's on the streets, I'm happy so long as I have Urd to keep me company." Unaccustomed to such a response she merely smiled sadly at the boy.

"Naruto."

"So let's get my stuff packed up and we'll be out of his hair. Good riddance anyway."

"Right."

050505

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Five: Ah! Bells and Belldandy!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE"**_

"_Aria / Spellcasting / Jutsu__"_

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

050505

"So… Urd is in a similar contract as you and me, Belldandy?" His look was rather… normal for a man his age, yet inside this man was a power that even the Daimakaicho and Kami-sama found impressive. It's wasn't anything like physical power that could move mountains with a single push, but it could move them if he simply asked for it.

"Hai, Keiichi." Nearly seven years it had taken to get her comfortable with calling him simply Keiichi, but every time he heard her say it made him feel taller than… well.. Taller than he normally was. Which wasn't much, he would tell you. "And if the same issues happen to her as they did us there is a good chance Yggdrasil could crash again. If that does, Nee-san will be stuck without any assistance." Belldandy wringed her hands in her apron nervously. Despite everything they had been together in, and knowing just how much he loved her, asking something that was related to her duties as a goddess always made her worried of his reaction. However just as quickly as it came she found herself filled with unbelievable love and contentment as his smile proved how happy she was they were together.

"What can we do to help?" Not you, we. No matter what, he was with her on any adventure. Even if the fact he wanted to help her wasn't much of a surprise, it couldn't help bring out that beaming look she had been told she reserved just for him. The front door opened up and a familiar voice called forth.

"Tadaima!" Belldandy gave a soft kiss on his cheek, then rose leaving the blushing man wondering what he had done to deserve such a thing.

"Okaeri nasai, Skuld." His beloved's soft voice spoke from the hallway. "I need to talk to you about Nee-san. Something has come up."

050505

Sakura awoke with the most bizarre feeling in the world. It wasn't the rumble of her stomach, as she was use to that in her path to Sasuke's heart, nor was it the coldness of her floors. Given her families wasteful use of the air conditioning, a new and rather expensive invention from Ame, she had grown use to that as well, and rather enjoyed it. No, it was the feeling like her head was FAR heavier than she ever remembered it.

Merely assuming it to be a bad night's sleep she rose and looked to see herself in the mirror.

Then she screamed.

050505

When the girl finally got to the field even Kakashi was waiting for her, and oddly enough Urd and Naruto were sitting surrounded by a few boxes filled with all manor of things.

"Your late Sakura." Sasuke remarked with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish. The Haruno flinched under her cloak, the hood of it covering her face from view of her teammates.

"I was about to fail you all. Be thankful Sakura. However for this you'll need to remove that cloak in order to perform this exercise adequately."

"I'd rather not Kakashi-sensei." She clutched the cloak to her desperately.

"The first thing you need to remember that even if I haven't accepted you as my students, I am still your superior. Sakura, I told you to remove the cloak." Sakura flinched again and VERY slowly removed it allowing them to see her new hair style. She was flushed from embarrassment. For good reason.

Sakura's once long hair had been cut short. VERY short. In fact so short it was spiking up. Years of long hair had given the hair a sort of physical memory so the Haruno ended up with a slicked back spiky pink mane of hair, giving her almost a boyish look. In fact if not for the very girlish clothes and slight blossoming chest, one would think her a boy.

"…" Kakashi was stunned speechless. This was completely unexpected from her given her file and his observations.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't believe his crush's new look.

"Hmph." Sasuke couldn't care less. He needed POWER~! 3~! YEAH! He was gunna Ki-ill his Bro-o-th-er~! Hehehe~!

"Looking to see if Sasuke's interests lie elsewhere, Sakura?" Urd remarked. "That's actually a rather charming look… For a boy." Sakura's self depreciation was overridden by anger.

"What was that URD? I dare you to say it again! SHANNARO!"

"Maa Maa, Don't get ahead of yourselves. You still have to beat my test." He held up three bells. "In this case I need you all to come at me with all your power…" He paused seeing the gleam in Urd's eye. "That genin should have." Urd pouted. "and try and take these from me. Any who do not, will not only not pass, but I will tie you too the poles next to us and the rest will eat." Three gurgles and angry looks accompanied the thoughts of him sabotaging their chances. Urd however smirked and looked to her partner.

"Told you." Naruto scowled at her.

"Yeah yeah." Urd turned to look at Kakashi, hand on her hip.

"You sure you want to risk the You Know What by saying Naruto or I have to go back to the academy while the other remains on the team? One of us might get awful… Lonely." The word lonely was accompanied with an ominous rumble of thunder, making the Jounin frown at the clear sky above, not that the others would be able to tell.

"Ah yes, that's right. New rule. If Naruto cannot get a bell, then you go back as well, Urd." Naruto frowned, both at the not so subtle hint that he was worse than Urd, and the unfairness that Urd would suffer for him messing up. Not that he would. Dammit.

Growling and to the amazement of the people around him the blonde with a speed unheard of from him pulled a kunai to fling at the Jounin. Only to be stopped instantly by the Jounin, moving so fast even Naruto's previous movement was put to shame. Holding the genin's head the Jounin chuckled as he held the boys kunai against his temple, forcing the boy to nearly stab himself lest the kid push with all his might against the stronger man.

"I admire your using every intent to kill me, as I asked, but you forgot one thing." He smiled, only the raising of his cheeks giving his one eye a upturned squint. "I didn't say go."

"URD BOLT!" Kakashi was in fluid motion a instant later, easily dodging the blast while throwing the blonde at his roommate. The two landed in a heap of limbs.

"I still didn't say go." He dodged a Pinky induced kick and just as he rose to yell at them, a fireball nearly roasted him.

"Heh… Hehe. Kehehehehee" Eyes widening the man watched Sasuke lick his Kunai and chuckle. "Kukukuku… You made a mistake, sensei. Go was mentioned… If you remember…" He groused, reminding the man of his sensei's rival for the Yondaime position.

"Hey Sasuke… SHINY!" The instructor threw a bright colored ball into the air. To his utter amazement, though he had a hunch of it actually working, the ball distracted the insane genin and lead him on a merry chase after it without a care of anything else in the world. "The supposedly elite Uchiha… disappointing."

"URD SUPER BOLT!" Instead of a ball of lighting there was a stream of it lancing from her hands. It was still too slow and with a few signs his upgraded personal jutsu was once again used for it's given name.

"RAIKIRI!" The lightning blade cut into the basic bolt of lighting and rendered it into neutral particles. With a flash of steel, four spinning blades were sent towards the lighting wielding woman turned girl in response.

Urd reacted with all the skill of a six year old at a carnival. Splitting herself into four smaller versions, they hopped onto the shuriken and as if they were miniature twirl-a-whirls blasted off into the underbrush with four happy-

"Wheeeeee~!"s

Naruto blinked.

"That actually looked…"

"FUN! I WANNA DO IT!" Sasuke was trembling with excitement beside him, how the insane teen had gotten close to him he would never know. A whole Urd appeared beside Naruto and was given a look that either meant Sasuke wanted to eat her… or make him small enough to do that. Frankly how creepy he looked with his eyes lit with an unholy light that was more focused than the rest of his suddenly and heavily shadowed body the two other genin were thinking the cannibal route honestly. "Hehehehehee," The two sweat dropped and slid away from the teen, slowly as one would if you were caught between a mama bear and her cubs.

Because the mama bear and Sasuke had something in common. Both looked like they would be chewing on the contracted pair's bones if the thought crossed their minds. Meanwhile…

050505

She sighed.

Sakura stared at her reflection in the river, of her brutally short hair, despondent. Kakashi landed before her on the water and blinked as the girl didn't even notice his existence. Shrugging he made a few casual hand signs then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura sighed again at the short spiky hair that had only yesterday been long luxurious locks, she just couldn't get over the loss of it. Her one nice feature, her one chance to get Sasuke-kun. GONE.

"Sa… Saku… Sakura… Help meee." A bleeding broken Uchiha whimpered as he slumped next to her.

"That's nice Sasuke-kun." She said distractedly. Kakashi and the Genjutsu Sasuke blinked.

"I'm… Dying…"

"ah."

"…" Sasuke's bloody face curled into a sneer. "I've got a million and a half kunai stuck in my ass, say something."

"Something… now leave me alone Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed. Even as a genjutsu Sasuke still had that Uchiha pride.

"GOD DAMMIT SAKURA! Pay attention to me like your suppose too!"

"Shut. Up." Sakura then turned her jade eyes piercing into the genjutsu make teen with a glare untold. "You're annoying."

Sasuke dispelled himself in a huff, beyond annoyed and a little scared of the girl who returned to listless staring at her boyish look in the river.

Sakura sighed a fourth time.

050505

"For the last time no." Kakashi sighed, this was without a doubt the most absolute worst team he had ever seen. While two of them worked well together… they were contractually liable to do so or risk blowing up the entire known world. One was a once fan girl whose loss of hair had brought her to her knees, and it seemed not even her crush affected her. And the other was beginning to REALLY freak him out.

"Please! I KNOW the council would let me if I asked them! So just do me a favor and make a big kunai I can force my butt onto and let me Zoom zoom whEEE!" He ran around the older man his arms extended like a bird. There was so much wrong with that statement Kakashi really didn't know where to begin.

Thankfully a bolt of lightning interrupted the most ridiculous fight in this test to date. Naruto and Urd stood before him, panting softly.

"I should probably thank you. But knowing you'd only ask to become actual genin I'll just have to settle for giving you a fighting chance." Charging forward the two were suddenly backed up against a fully trained ninja. Forcing them to retreat they had little choice but to try and find a location they could put up a fight on their terms.

Urd's eyes cut to the boxes left under a nearby tree and grabbed up a few items in them, passing one to Naruto as they ran.

"Naruto send that mirror away, Belldandy is going to be calling any minute." Naruto nodded making twenty clones and handed off a handheld mirror to one as they turned to attack the Jounin.

050505

The clone landed in a small hollow a bit of distance away from the action, the fragile item cradled in his arms. It sighed in relief about keeping it's precious cargo safe.

"Are you alright, Clone-san?" A voice called out. Holding up the mirror, he was face to face with one of his new favorite people. A smile erupted onto Naruto's face as he took in the slightly worried but mostly happy and confident Belldandy. A miniature Urd perched herself on his shoulder almost a moment later.

"Belldandy-chan! I have an idea that will help keep me and Urd together on a team, but it's a little risky." The woman nodded and Naruto began laying out his latest prank, all the while, in the back of his head, he was very happy to be able to talk with so many new people who didn't look at him like he was the fox. He hoped once again, selfishly, that he would never have to give it up.

050505

The two and occasionally three, when Sasuke calmed his bloodlust enough to function, were forcing and more to the point being forced back towards the water, as Kakashi stalled them for time. With only a few minutes left, and only the insane genin with the fan clan symbol being able to touch him he was confident he wouldn't have to take the team of psychos and world enders. With the crazy bunch sent back to the academy, he'd finally be able to relax and just enjoy his porn again, there was nothing to save them. Fate or Ultimate Force be dammed.

Now one would tell you, you never, ever, tell the (Ultimate) System Force that she couldn't do something. Much like the Gate, the System Force was a living entity with pride and emotions all her own, and real mean streak for those who disrespect her authority. Even Kami-sama himself had once gotten on the bad side of the System Force, and had suffered consequences. So with that said, this rooster headed man was SO going to get it one day soon.

"Naruto! It's time!" Urd called out as they retreated back towards the water. In her hand was a compact. Throwing the open mirror down both she and Naruto went through a matching set of seals. Kakashi's body blurred into action as he recognized the technique, throwing his headband up exposing his Sharingan eye. He was too late as the two finished their 'technique'. Smoke bombs deployed giving the illusion of a summon.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi blasted back from the massive smoke cloud that had enveloped the field hiding the two odd beams of light signifying the summoning technique was successful. His eyes widened and he landed in a stance reaching for an ABNU sword that was no longer there.

'Crap, I forgot I don't have my sword anymore.' Reaching for the next longest blade, he held out a kunai before him, waiting for an attack that would never come. The smoke cleared and he found himself blushing.

A simply beautiful brunette in a rather body hugging blue, white, and gold trimmed outfit stood next to his two students on the left. On the right, a raven haired girl who was by no means any less beautiful, in a striking pink outfit merely a few shades darker than his wayward student's hair. They turned to Urd, the brunette haired taking her into a hug that made his silver haired genin blush and fluster. The ebony haired girl looked to her 'little' sister, a growing smile threatening split her face in half. Finally the dam burst releasing a massive laugh as Skuld patted the 'younger' girl on her head.

"Ohohohoho! Look at you Urd-CHAN~! It seems I've finally beaten you out in the chest department huh?" The once younger woman was grinning vindictively as she squeezed her chest between her upper arms jutting her ample but relatively modest bust at the now sulking Urd.

"SKULD!"

Kakashi remained fixed in his place, uncertain of how to handle them, he could feel the power from the two, so they must be Goddesses as well. The summoning was just a trick to hide the other goddesses from appearing from their teammates. Impressive though it was, he had to remain serious now. Three Goddesses and a Jinchuriki against him were not good odds.

[tap tap tap]

And someone tapped his shoulder. Turning slowly, as he felt no hostile intent, he found a short rather nondescript man wearing a white sweater and a pair of odd pants (Jeans Kakashi Jeans). Behind him was a small black haired girl, frowning with her hands crossed before her as if she was annoyed.

"Excuse me, but have you seen two women just arrive here?" Kakashi turned his head and pointed mutely. "Ah Thanks!" The man and girl began walking over as if there was no fight going on. "Belldandy! Skuld! Urd!"

"Mistress!" The small girl cried and ran over to the dark haired Goddess who patted her head softly.

"Keiichi!" The brunette smiled so sweetly even from where he stood Kakashi could feel the warmth of it. The man known as Keiichi smiled triumphantly.

"Mission success, Urd, Naruto." The man said and handed the silver haired genin… three bells?

"WHAT!" Kakashi's hand whipped down only to find the remains of the ties he had tied them onto his waist with. "How?" Urd smirked.

"When my sisters arrived in the smoke they drew your attention away from a secondary portal that Keiichi and Sigil came through. Using Belldandy and Skuld as a continued distraction Keiichi disabled the bells from ringing." The man held up one of the bells and pulled out a nail.

"The nail caught the clapper against the side of the sound ring making any jostle virtually noiseless, and with Skuld and Urd giving their usual greeting (Hey! -Skuld & Urd), I was able to catch the bells after Sigil-chan cut them." Keiichi blushed under the attention while Sigil stuck her tongue out and made a V. "Naruto was the one who planned it with me when we talked a few minutes ago." Kakashi had to concede it was a viable plan. However he saw a loophole in their explanation that would still keep him from taking the wild bunch.

"Very well played plan, however you didn't include your teammates, so it's a washout." Naruto reacted much like Kakashi assumed he would. Loudly.

"No way! No way! We tried, but Sasuke-teme got all creepy scary 'Kukukuku' like and started talking about eating a baby and Sakura-chan just yelled at me for being annoying before she started sighing at her reflection again!" Kakashi Sweatdropped.

"Ah. Well anyway…" The alarm behind him began ringing. "That's that. Let's go find your fellow genin shall we?" Given the animals fleeing from the left, it was safe to say where Sasuke was… and Kakashi could wait getting him.

050505

"I'll RIP out your HEARTS and let the Inuzuka dogs FEAST UPON THEM~!" Sasuke ecstatically remarked as he struggled against the rope. Sakura merely lay slumped limply against her own ties like she could care less about being there.

"My that's so enthusiastic, Sasuke-san." Belldandy remarked cheerfully as if the boy didn't just talk about maiming them all. "But I warn you, if you try and hurt Keiichi-san I will stop you." The warm voice didn't go away but the intent of that statement cooled everyone's resolve. Kakashi made a mental note never to even think bad at the man sitting next to his two students.

"Belldandy-nee-chan is awesome!" Naruto remarked at the feeling. Belldandy merely gave the boy a warm smile that had him blushing.

"Hmm, well alright. There really isn't a reason to take you four back to the academy." The three genin, even Sakura, looked to him expectantly. "It would be safer just to have all of you quit being ninja now."

"No WAY!" Naruto shouted.

"Forget it!" Sakura roared.

"I HAVE TO KILL MY MOST UNYOUTHFUL BROTHER!" Sasuke cried, making a certain pair of green wearing men cry out in the flames of youth! "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI~!"

"…" Sweatdrop.

"Ara Ara… Sasuke-san is very genki." Belldandy smiled at Sasuke's enthusiastic… whatever it was, clapping her hands together.

"Oh Onee-sama…" Skuld sighed at her sister's… naiveté.

"Your all fools who just don't deserve to be ninjas." The two tied up genin twisted to gain access to the tall man but only Naruto was able to reach the Jounin and lash out. Only just like before end up at the older and more experienced man's mercy. Only this time as a lumpy chair than a target. "You fail to see the true meaning of what I was looking for in this. And it's true Naruto and Urd managed to get the bells, they did so using only half of the meaning I wanted them to learn."

"What is the meaning… sensei?" Sakura asked only to receive a snort from Skuld. "What?"

"Honestly, it's teamwork. Urd and Naruto TRUST one another. You two didn't and that's why your tied up. They offered for you both to join in… and you didn't… I think." Skuld watched as the black haired boy cackled then returned to being calm for the moment. Eye twitching she resumed lecturing the boyish girl. "A team needs to trust one another, and hope for the best even if the outcome isn't going to be good, you have to do the best you can so everyone wins, even if you lose." Kakashi nodded and Belldandy gave one of her brilliant beams. Skuld's head swelled.

"Didn't Sentaro-kun say that after you yelled at Megumi the last time you two did a contest, right?" Urd remarked and Skuld's arrogant look folded into a depressed nod. Kakashi rose and walked to a stone tablet.

"Everyone whose name is one this stone got there by doing exactly what Skuld-sama said." He touched it softly, and Keiichi's eyes grew sad as he realized what the man meant. Belldandy took his hand in hers, her face also sad. "Everyone on this is a hero of the village, and did so by giving themselves, their team, and their village their very best they had to offer."

"I'm gonna have my name on that stone too then! 'Ttebayo!" Kakashi merely chucked sadly.

"Every name on this stone is someone who died in the line of duty in service to Konoha. A memorial to their undying loyalty to everyone who live in her." The genin, in particularly Naruto were struck silent. To Urd's concern the look of desire to be placed on the stone didn't fade on the blonde's face. Kakashi continued. "My best friend, my other teammate, my sensei. They are all on here." The area around the stone memorial was silent for a few minutes.

"Let's try this again." Kakashi remarked turning to look back at the four and company. "In fact I'll go ahead and give you all one more chance to prove your worth. However it will be ten times harder than before. Those who wish to continue will be given lunch, however Sasuke, Sakura… They are not allowed lunch. A punishment for not getting with the program."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled. Apparently Sasuke never found that baby.

"If you feed them, you'll be punished and I will be even harder on you all, if I don't outright fail you." With that he was gone in a whirl of leaves.

"Wow, just like the ninjas on Kamuri the Ninja!" Keiichi remarked finally seeing a actual jutsu. Naruto, though he loved the show, remained silent in thought.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Urd asked softly, her mind still on that look he had when he learned of the memorial.

"Should I keep trying or just give up? I mean, we couldn't touch him when he wasn't even trying. Maybe we should give up. I don't want anyone to get hurt because I screwed up." The others who had grown up with Naruto were stunned. He had never seem to worry about things like that before.

"I'm not!" Sasuke said… clearly? What the hell? he wasn't crazy! "I need to avenge my clan, I need to get stronger! Even if you stop, even if I am weakened like this I refuse to give up. Even if he rips my arms off I'll kick him, if my legs go, I'll scream. If my head goes I'll glare at him." He lowered his head, red from his outburst and as his stomach growled audibly. "I kinda wish my stomach would go though."

"I agree, even if Kakashi-sensei makes it a hundred times more difficult I refuse to give up." Sakura remarked, though inwardly her only driving force was to help Sasuke. Every other part of her mind was with Naruto in giving up.

Naruto remained quiet until Belldandy kneeled before him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Belldandy-nee-chan." Lost. The look was very much the inner Naruto, the one he didn't like to show others. Belldandy gave a smile.

"Naruto mou ikai yatte-kudasai? Believe in yourself. Like Nee-san and all of us do." he looked around at his fellow teammates and the people around him. His mind traveled to his Jiji, Sandaime Sarutobi, to his favorite instructor Iruka, the people of Ichiraku who always cheered him on, to Konohamaru who was his rival. He couldn't be a rival if he didn't make it here could he? Just like he couldn't fail here, everyone was cheering him on. "Mou Ikai?" Naruto raised his head, determined.

"Hai!" He turned and tossed two kunai, both slamming into the poles his teammates were on.

"DOBE/NARUTO!" They yelled angrily but then blinked as their restraints fell to their knees. In his usual squinty fox-like grin, Naruto watched them wring the circulation into their limbs. He held out his meal just as Urd smirked and did so as well.

"Eat up! We'll need all the strength we can to beat him!" Naruto chuckled, his mood a complete 180.

"But Naruto Kakashi-sensei said we couldn't eat?" Sakura whined.

"Bah! Who cares what that old fart wants us to do! You forget who your talking to! Screw the rules! We'll beat him our way! Even if I never become a genin! I'll be the first academy student to become Hokage ever!" It was ridiculous, it was outrageous, the words coming out of his mouth would normally make everyone scoff. But the power they held, the certainty he filled them made everyone else (even Keiichi who had no idea what a Hokage even was) grin along with him.

"Right!" Sakura remarked holding up her fist.

"Heh, dobe" DOBE GONNA GO BOOM~! HAHAHAHA~! (Honestly I have no words -Hibiki)

"No matter what, I'm with you, Naruto." Urd looked excited, this was going to be fun.

"So is that your answer?" They all turned to find Kakashi sitting above Naruto's things, his elbow resting on his knee as he looked down at them, a little orange book in his resting arm's hand.

"No matter what we'll fight you! Together!" Urd yelled out. "As a team."

"Well then…" He jumped down, closing his book. "You all…"

The entire team gulped nervously.

"Pass." Kakashi smiled. Silence enveloped the group, then as one they cheered. Naruto the loudest of all.

050505

Well now. That took more than I thought it would. It's been a VERY long time since I have had ANY Kakashi in my stories. And this one, given the start of it, he'll be around for a good while. And I like adding Keiichi, he tends to have the most odd ways of handling problems that make him fun to write. When you write him like Fujishima. No the AMG gang are not staying around permanently, in fact only a chapter or two more, but honestly I like writing Bell, if only she didn't smile at EVERYTHING. Seriously, she does, or she gets uber worried, usually about Keiichi or his opinion of her due to the fact she's there for contractual obligations (at first) She's still jealous, and worried even now in the manga, after all Hild kissing him caused such a reaction, that despite being a goddess she worries about Keiichi's continued interest in her. Which is ridiculous as he's so entranced by her he literally marched into Hell for her.

Boy be crazy. But would you do it for Bell?

Anyway. More to come, but slow on update, Spring break here and with a tourist business means no time for writing unless it's like 3 AM. And the only time for that is if I can't sleep because the idea forces itself into my head. (Naruto-Kun no Change, Kitsune no Hishou, Farmer-nin, ect.)

Anyway Read review tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Ah! Home for two!

Till then, See ya.

PS: If there are parts missing let me know, I am putting this out kinda quick after a computer freeze, some parts just finished may not be there. I'll fix it up when I get home from work.


	6. Ah! Homeward Bound!

Team Seven broke up for the day after a few choice words from their new sensei (You know the ones, you have no need to hear them for the 12 billionth time.) in the min afternoon sun the troop consisting of Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, Keiichi, Naruto, and Sigil meandered through the streets of Konoha, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the city in which Naruto called his home. It was all very fun for the gang from Nekomi, if only you could ignore the looks of indifference given to the young boy they followed, and didn't respond to the harsh and cold whispers of a few people as they passed.

Yet Naruto never let his smile drop, never responded, and merely acted much like the villagers did to him. Like two ships passing by one another in a fog, never realizing how close they were, ignorant of the other's presence.

After all, it had been this way all his life.

060606

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Six: Ah! Homeward Bound!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE"**_

"_Aria / Spellcasting / Jutsu__"_

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

060606

"Alright! Let's see about finding you two a love nest!" Naruto blushed and Urd growled at Skuld's word choice as the Norn of the future typed away at a keyboard. Standing next to and about half as tall as the young woman was an odd contraption that looked like a rice maker, a coffee pot and Keiichi's beloved radio welded together with a literal ton of tubes. Urd had no doubt it ran on fission and kept her and Naruto's distance to it. "With _riaru esute-to e-jento ma-ku_ four I can surf the internet and find you the perfect place in seconds! OKAY! _riaru esute-to e-jento ma-ku _four _SUTA-TO_!"

"…" Everyone stood by as they waited for the machine to do something… but all they received was a pop and a smoke trail from it's 'head'.

"AH! _riaru esute-to e-jento ma-ku_ four what happened!" Skuld whined out horrified that her machine had burnt out. "I don't under stand, why isn't _riaru esute-to e-jento ma-ku_ four working?"

"Skuld…" Keiichi started.

"WHAT?" Keiichi wilted under the glare.

"There is no internet in this dimension." Urd finished with a bland look upon her youthful (YOUTH~!) face.

"AH! I FORGOT!"

"What's the internet?" Naruto asked Urd.

"Something Skuld doesn't win at." (And neither does the author. I r haz no interwebz winz. ;_;)

060606

"So with my special '_rakki-gumu doroppu_'s I'll make us all so lucky our house will literally appear before us!" Urd remarked holding up several suspicious shaped and colored gumdrops. Naruto, Skuld, and Keiichi took a few steps back. Each had seen the results of some of Urd's handiwork, good and bad.

"Erm Urd, what kind of lucky do you mean?" Keiichi asked VERY hesitantly. "Do you mean lucky as in finding a 100 yen lucky or lucky as in…" The man trailed off as visions of bare shouldered Belldandy's leaning in for a sexy seductive kiss, moaning out 'Keiichi-sama' that had him shifting embarrassedly. It effected everyone in the group as his not so innocent thought process was picked up on by the others.

"That… L… L-l-lucky?" Naruto may have been only 13, but he had grown up on the fringe of the darker side of humanity. Sins of all kinds were known to the lad, and the term 'lucky' had been taught to him by catching a few restless souls who could resist one another in the heat of passion in a few alleys he had been forced to sleep in when he was younger. His mind drifted. A sheet covered Sakura-chan was joined moments later by both an adult Urd and the one standing next to him, all very nude beneath the almost sheer white bedding they draped sensuously over their nubile forms. A hungry, needy look appeared as they begged for him to join them.

Naruto's nose trickled a minute amount of blood as he gained a really goofy grin.

The heat from Skuld's reddening face was only beaten by the heat of her thoughts. "Oh you want to touch me like that, Sentaro-kun? Mmm." She was gone in her own happy little world, oblivious to everyone else.

Belldandy remained silent but tilted her head in confusion by everyone's reactions. Then responded in her normal fashion. You know the 'Hi her name is Belldandy and she has an addiction to smiling. It's been 2.1 seconds since her last outbreak' one.

Sigil just sighed. "Mistress Skuld is thinking of that guy again. I don't get what's so great he just acts like Ban…" Then blushed. "Stupid Banpei sneaking into my memory circuits." Apparently even Mecha could think dirty.

Urd looked at the gumdrops… then at the suddenly distracted group.

"I'm a little scared to risk it now." Urd remarked sweat dropping.

"Oh course I would Sentaro-koi… hehehehehee. Just don't forget the cherry on top. Mmm."

"Yeah let's try out something else."

060606

"Here stands two wanderers, filled with hope of a new beginning together, longing for a place that shall shelter them from any storm. Please provide them with a home for happy memories and fond dreams that will stand the test of time." Belldandy's soft voice was filled with warmth, and yet pleading, in a way that made Naruto want to wrap her up into his arms and comfort her. Keiichi's hand upon her shoulder as she finished her prayer made him realize he wasn't the only one feeling the urge. However the smile on her face brought by the older man's touch made Naruto smile wistfully. The two were obviously deeply in love. Lucky.

"I hope one day I can have something like that." He remarked softly, his hands into his pockets as he looked around at the town around him to get his mind off of the silvery haired Norn beside him and her questioning look.

[FWAP!]

And took a flyer to the face. Urd laughed as he floundered a bit but her laughing soon ended when Skuld pulled it form him with a contemplating look.

"Looks like Onee-sama's prayer worked out after all." She turned the paper around to show the two kids (Oi! -Urd) an add for a newly opened realtor giving great deals was printed.

"Oh!"

060606

The three Goddesses, Two humans, and a mecha-girl stood before _**Flaming Hot Realty! **_A large banner with the name emblazed upon it was a little…. Flamboyant. They all blinked at it then at the door, uncertain.

"So you know what we're looking for, right Keiichi?" Urd remarked, her usual deadpan when reserved for picking on Keiichi.

"YOSH! I have the information! I will succeed as me and Belldandy have suffered through this many times with great fever!" He raised up his fist, showing his desire to be helpful. "I'm a master at apartment shopping so merely… LEAVE IT TO ME!" He cried, fist raised in show… gaining the attention of two rather… interesting people.

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT MAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE IGNITING!" The shorter one remarked pointing.

"YOSH! HE IS MOST YOUTHFUL! WE MUST AID HIM IN HIS YOUTHFUL QUEST, LEE-SAN!" 'Gai' remarked before punching this 'Lee' person hard. "However! Lee! Did you forget it's rude to point! Your hipness is showing my usually youthful apprentice!" Gai was now crying, as was Lee.

"Forgive me, Gai-sensei! I have proven unworthy of being your apprentice! I will run two hundred laps around the city for forgiveness, Gai-sensei!"

"That is most youthful, my student! However should you not be able to do so, would prove that I am a most unyouthful teacher, then I shall run FOUR hundred laps to make up for it!"

"Gai-sensei is amazing! If he does that I will prove my worth by doing SIX hundred laps around the city!"

The two of them looked to one another, the Goddesses, humans, and mecha all (Minus one, you know who) staring at them with incredulity. To their horror it only got worse.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE~!"

"GAI-SENSEI~!"

They hugged.

"MY EYES!" Naruto shrieked at the sunset of youth genjutsu.

"Why do they remind me of my Senpais?" Keiichi questioned scratching his chin in confusion.

060606

Ending their Bro-hug, the two large men sneezed then turned back to their newest collection of holy artifacts (Read: Cheap charms and trinkets).

"I suddenly feel the urge to make Morisato run a hundred laps around the institute." The big lipped Otaki remarked.

"No, I feel like Morisato should run TWO hundred laps around the institute." The tall Tamiya countered.

"If he shouldn't make it… 12,000 LAPS!" The two cried out, bro-hugging again.

"Are you two threatening my manager?" Her hair a little longer than she wore at the beginning of her shops opening, Chihiro-sama who is beautiful, wise, and wonderful (Stop looking at me like that she said she would hurt me otherwise!), remarked her small hands latching onto the massive men's shoulders with an iron grip. "If you are… I'll be… **unpleasant**."

"NO MA'AM!" They remarked. She smiled brightly then walked out of the room, leaving the two men.

"This is all Morisato's fault." Otaki grumbled, upset that their precious Chihiro-chan was upset with them.

"12 MILLION LAPS!" Tamiya hissed.

060606

"Keiichi-san, are you alright?" Belldandy asked worriedly as her beloved sneezing fit slowed finally.

"I'm alright, Belldandy." He smiled. 'But I have this fear my Senpais have made a burden for me.'

"YOSH! It is most youthful for you to persevere in such conditions! You have inspired me! I too shall gain illness and show that my springtime of youth is just as powerful as yours, Keiichi-san! ONWARD LEE!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" With that the two green wonders raced off into the sunset (no not one of their own making thankfully).

"Ara ara, what genki people!"

"Onee-sama…."

With that all done Keiichi entered the real estate agency.

060606

"Good afternoon, my name is Yamaguchi Sayoko, welcome to Flamin' Hot Realty! How may I assist you today, cutie?" Yamaguchi giggled, eyeing Keiichi like a piece of meat. A shiver of revulsion rolled down Keiichi's back as he stuttered out a greeting.

Yamaguchi Sayoko was nothing like his Sayoko back home. For one, his Sayoko was not in her mid sixties, balding, ugly, and more to the point… A man. Dressed in a shapeless blue summer dress Yamaguchi-san was not overly tall, but still taller than Keiichi's own, and gained a few more centimeters with a reversed pink do-rag that accented his graying hair.

"Urm yes, I am looking for… uh.. A home for two ninja, just recently promoted g-genin a-and-"

060606

"Two choices, not bad Keiichi." Urd commented as she ran her eyes over the two listings. "In fact both almost are too good a bargain. You did a nice job." Keiichi blushed at the praise.

"Indeed, Morisato Keiichi-san." An older voice broke over them. The group turned to find the Hokage standing before them all. "A pleasure to meet you, and thank for watching over my genin. Hello Naruto, Urd, I hope everything is well?" They wilted under his look remembering the few instances the Ultimate Force attacked a few stall owners as they made their way to the realty agent. "Hmm I see." He turned to Belldandy and his eyes softened. "It's wonderful to see you again, Belldandy-sama." A breeze blew through the crowd masking their stunned looks in dust.

"EH!" They all remarked as Belldandy giggled.

"You seem to be doing well, Hiruzen-san. I should have known you would recognize me, even after all these years. I am sorry to learn about Biwako-chan, but I am glad you decided to tell her your feelings for her after all." Sarutobi closed his eyes then opened them a moment later.

"Thank you for your kind words. However now is not the time to bring up old memories, it seems we have a common goal today, so let us see what we can do for your sister and Naruto." Despite the rather somber look Belldandy had gained she was quick to beam everyone with her brilliant gaze moments later.

"Hai!"

060606

One of the two listings was an apartment, situated near the west gate of the city, and once inside they admired it taking in sites and spaces that made up the dwelling. However their interest in the place dwindled when their 'neighbor' started in on the 'demon' living next to her family, and soon the entire complex was up in arms against the boy and his goddess friend living next to them, not even the Hokage's presence was enough to quell the outrage from the tenants. It was in a somber mood that the gang headed to the next listing, as Urd tried to cheer up her new friend.

Gloomy moods were pushed aside however as the second listing came into view.

This listing, to their amazement, was a house. Rare as it was in Nekomi, it was even more rare in a shinobi village like Konoha were space was needed for training and defense. Such homes like this, the space that was given often went to wealthy merchants, nobles, or clans, so to find such a cheap deal on such a thing was amazing. Despite it's age, the old house sat comfortably on a small plot of land in a row, it's worn look merely adding to it's welcome look.

"Ah, you interested in Matoko's old place eh?" An older man, easily in his late seventies called out as he came out of his house to sit on his porch. "Lovely gal, she was an old but strong willed lady even when I was your age! Ha! Something about her clan, they say. Didn't have any kids, only a niece who died in childbirth, so when she finally passed away, bless her, her home just sat there. Heard some odd feller done picked it up for a song and was selling it. Anyway have a look, but be respectful, stuff in there was from when Matoko was just coming here from Uzu no Kuni. Some o that is the only thing left of that country."

"Uzu… no kuni?" Naruto's interest was definitely peaked, He touched the paddle like ornament on his shoulder, the crest for Uzumaki. Holding his courage he walked up to the lock, his hand shaking so much from nerves as he tried to insert the key into the lock. So shaken he was, it was virtually impossible to succeed. Cursing slightly he calmed only when Urd and Skuld's hands cupped his and helped him. With a chack sound the old bolt slid from the door jam and unlatched the door. Giving the two ladies his silent thanks he slide into a home that unbeknownst to him was filled with items from his mother's homeland.

Belldandy remained outside listening for a moment, then bowed her head.

"Arigato Kami-sama." She followed the others in.

070707

It was a older styled dwelling, much like the Temple the Nekomi crowd called home, even the aura of the place was the same. The house was filled with sense of the woman who must have lived a long happy life, each room carried many items that almost felt… familiar to Naruto. Three rooms sat off to the left from the main area, where a small kitchen and a living area sat. Not that Naruto would know, he hadn't left the living room, where over a mantle sat the banner of a once proud nation. The banner for Uzukagure.

When the others returned to him, he sat in overly stuffed recliner older folks seemed to like, holding an old photograph of a young girl and two older women. One he recognized as the Shodaime's wife, he now knew as Uzumaki Mito, she looked positively ancient but recognizable from the scrolls and drawings of her from her youth. The younger looking woman, still well past her prime, was assumed to be Uzumaki Matoko, the previous owner of the house and aunt to the final person in the photograph. Unlike the silvery grey hair of the older women this girl, probably around his age at the time, had beautiful fiery red hair, the clearest set of purple eyes that shined almost mischievously, and a smile that seemed more appropriate on his own face than hers. A Konoha hita-ate pushed two long bangs from her face as she V'ed the cameraman. Her name was unknown, the frame's writing had worn down like someone had run their hand over her name one too many times. Ku…ina.. Something. But rather than be indifferent, almost longingly his eyes remained on her. As if something about her… called out to him.

"Who was she?" He asked, but it wasn't directed at anyone. "Didn't that Jii-san say Mitoko-obaa-san's niece died giving childbirth? Could that mean… that this girl… might just be…." He didn't even want to say it. He was scared. This girl in this photo might be his mother, a true and real mother, not some imaginary figure that had no shape or form, but an honest to goodness mom. But what if he was wrong? What if she wasn't, and he longed after someone else's mother. He turned to the man, who had basically raised him and pointed to the girl. "Jiji, please. Tell me." Sarutobi looked troubled, gathering his thoughts, then turned to Belldandy. The goddess solemnly nodded and the old man's shoulders sagged.

"Her name, was Uzumaki Kushina. And yes, she was your mother. She, though I didn't know it, stayed here with Matoko-san when Mito-sama passed away… I realize now it was unfair of me to keep it from you. Forgive me, Naruto, I should have told you sooner."

No reply was given, only a young man's sobs as he realized he was home.

060606

"This is the place. I belong here." Naruto finally announced. Plans were made to ferry Naruto's things in and papers to be signed, but the final act of leasing the home was denied by the old Hokage, who asked merely to allow take care of it, as penance for hurting Naruto in the way he did. As the older man left, Naruto finally began exploring the house that had been his mothers and families before her. Makoto's room was probably the largest and least personalized, she liked it simple, and the room held her tastes. Only a small framed drawing of a man, presumably her husband, sat beside the bed added any personal touch to the house.

A second room had once been plans for a nursery, but had been changed probably long before his mother had even been born into a study, an idea of Makoto's husband's untimely death filtered through everyone's head. As she was only a civilian little in the study would pertain to anything he needed, but the smell of the aged leather and books calmed him, and it's view of the backyard was what made the room spectacular, a Koi pond was framed by a lush but now wild and overgrown garden.

The final room, was very much a young woman's. While still rather plain, it looked more like many items had been moved elsewhere, perhaps to the home she shared with his father. A part of Naruto would have liked to know who he was, but the realist in him knew that if Jiji had been that adamant about telling him about his mother, it would be like dragging Urd away from triple strength o-sake to get him to talk. No matter, he was still both amazed and excited about learning of his mom. And this room, going through what she left, though very little, gave the boy his first honest look at his mother's life, her dreams, anything.

Like a true ninja, he gathered and made small assumptions on what he gathered. She had long red hair, was less girly when younger, and apparently once hated some 'wimp' but apparently that changed… and… Loved him.

On the inside of her futon cupboard were several reiterations that changed as they went up, apparently as she grew.

_Become the first female Hokage! Don't let the wimp beat me!_

_Prove I can be stronger than any blondie!_

_I won't let it take over, aunty I promise, dattebane!_

_I love him._

The kanji for Ku and Min with a heart between them. He assumed his father's name started with Min… a clue. The next three were on the same level, just rather messily written.

_Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto - My Naruto_

_Bye house, thanks for everything!_

His hand rested on the worn wood that held his name. running his thumb over it. His mother loved him. Warmth, indescribable warmth, filled him. A small cough soon brought his attention to Urd standing uncomfortably at the doorway. He smiled.

"Urd-chan! Ano sa Ano sa!" He hopped out of the small space and took her hand. With a surprised yelp he pulled her into the space, so cramped she was literally half sitting in his lap as he pointed to the small writing on the door. So happy he was to share it he laughed, hugging Urd against him, completely content seeing his mother's writing of his name upon the wood before him. Urd however happy she was for him, was rather unaccustomed to being held in such a manner and his warmth was rather… interesting. The last person she had been this close to had been Troubadour and even then, that was a LONG time ago. It made her want…

"Naruto…" She whispered turning her head up to look into his eyes as he looked down to her. His heart was beating like a drum and so frozen by Urd's change in emotion. He didn't react until a not so subtle clearing of a throat made them pull away. A red faced and horribly embarrassed Urd hovered past a slightly smirking Sarutobi leaving a slightly disappointed but also red as a lobster Genin sitting in his mother's old futon storage.

"Naruto come here for a moment. I have something I need to discuss with you." Reluctantly Naruto left the space and stood in front of the Hokage as he was handed a set of papers. "The deed to this home." Naruto looked at the papers and tried to understand the words like what the older man had just said was in another tongue.

"D-deed?"

"Yes, as in yours completely."

"Deed."

"Yes your deed."

"Deed."

"Naruto snap out of it."

"Deed?"

060606

The elderly Hokage bowed as he departed the once again Uzumaki residence, long after sun had set in the sky. Given the lateness of the hour and the work still needing to be done, the more mortal residence turned in for the night leaving the three immortal sisters to talk.

"So what is this that I hear about Naruto getting all cozy with you in the futon storage, Urd-chan?" Skuld remarked her grin more like the cat who caught the canary.

"Stay out of it Skuld." Urd growled, her anger more at herself than her sister. "I don't know what came over me."

"Nee-san. You really should tread more carefully. As goddesses we will remain long after Keiichi-san and Naruto-kun have gone." Belldandy held a hand to her heart. "It pains me, knowing Keiichi-san still worries about how I will be after he is gone. You know too that if Naruto cares for you, that burden will fall to him as well."

"He already cares. I care too." Urd sipped her sake, looking at the clear liquid in the bottle as it swished from her pouring it into a saucer. "But it's not like you and Keiichi. I know there's no chance we could ever fall in love like you and that wimp did." Belldandy's hand cupped Urd's cheek not a moment later, startling her older sister from her silent contemplation.

"You know Goddesses shouldn't lie, right Nee-san?" Urds eyes widened in shock… and more than a little fear. So great was the reaction that even Skuld didn't react, unused to seeing the unflappable Urd so venerable.

It was several more minutes before anyone spoke.

"…Hai." Urds soft but deep voice finally answered.

060606

Glossary:

_riaru esute-to e-jento ma-ku_ four: Real Estate Agent Mark Four.

_rakki-gumu doroppu's_: Lucky Gum Drops

AN:

What the hell happened? I mean one moment I am using Skuld as a silly and kinda sexy plot device (Older Skuld is sexy!), Yamaguchi introduced to the AJG storyline, then the next we're in a transplanted Uzumaki homestead full of angst? That sort of came out at me by surprise as well. However Uzumaki Matoko (Mitoko orig) came from my plot idea called Farmer-nin, where Naruto only wants to be a ninja to buy back his grand uncle and aunt's farm after they pass away in a fire. These folks who I have introduced are mine, and it's doubtful Yamaguchi will pop back in again. Answers to some questions will come next chapter, as will the leaving of the Nekomi tech gang as well. But man what an odd chapter this one was, even for me.

Read review, tell me what you all think.

Next Chapter: Ah! Devilish D Ranked Missions!

Till then: Ja-ne


	7. Ah! Devilish D Ranked Missions!

"Good morning you two!" Skuld cheerfully, way too utterly cheerfully they thought, remarked as she tooled away at something as the two men approached.

"Uhnng." Slurred the two, the shabby condition of their hair and night clothes showed it had been only moments since the two's start of consciousness. Dressed, not in her goddess uniform, but a man's shirt, Kentaro's Keiichi would later assume once he had woken up, and a tight fitting set of overalls, Skuld gave a cute, almost sexy working girl's look that had Naruto's eyes looking anywhere else lest he be called a pervert. It was then he noticed the mass of wires hanging out of the wall above a new doorway, along with the plethora of blinking lights.

"What's that, Skuld? It looks really complicated." Apparently happy he noticed her work Skuld's smile was only matched by the joy she held for creating such a device.

"I call it _dimenshonal doorway Mar-ku _Two! It will connect this door to one at the temple allowing virtually seamless and instant teleportation between our mutual dimensions! My most ambitious and creative idea to date! Ah with only a few more tweaks I'll have this up and running perfectly! Ah! I'm such a genius! Onee-sama will certainly praise me for this!"

She giggled before turning around to dig out a wrench from her toolbox. Despite having grown up with her and thinking her a sister, Skuld's shapely rear wiggling before Keiichi was very distracting and finally brought both men's focus on the door before them to keep their minds from… wandering.

"Really? So we can connect to the Temple?" Keiichi asked interestedly. Not hearing an answer Naruto and Keiichi looked at one another, shrugged, and reached for the door. Leaning up from her toolbox, Skuld's happy look was lost in panic.

"WAIT DON'T!" But the warning came too late. The door slid apart to show a myriad of colors, mostly shades of purple with a vague magenta mostly swirling about randomly. That and the hundred foot tall writhing mass of tentacles. A large yellow eye turned to them.

"**Ooboshu! Hrii! Sll'ha**" The squid-like beast cried and promptly wrapped up the mortals in it's many tentacles.

"…I hadn't had a chance to set the receiver side of the wormhole yet." Skuld finished, her skin growing ashen as the scope of what just happened occurred. "It will randomly pick any dimension… Like his." Urd and Belldandy raced in after hearing the voice of their new guest.

"Ahhhhhhh~!" The two men's yells were drowned out by the demonic chuckling of the tentacle nightmare as it pulled them into it's realm. The sister's following their respective man in.

"KEIICHI-SAN!"

"NARUTO!"

070707

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Seven: Ah! Devilish D ranks!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE**"

"Aria / Spellcasting / Jutsu"

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

070707

Shaking and Shivering, the two mortals sitting at the table, sat mumbling under their breath as they clutched desperately at their towels like a child would with his favorite blankie during a thunderstorm.

"I'm sorry he scared you both, Th'lu-san was merely saying hello and asking if you would like any tea?" Belldandy finally explained after trying to console Keiichi and Naruto.

"THAT WAS A GREETING?" A stunned Naruto finally snapped out, pointing wildly to the door Skuld was now not as energetically working on. Dropping her apron from her nervous wringing fingers Belldandy merely replied with a simple yes and smile as if that answered all of those hundreds of questions running through Naruto's horrified mind.

"I know you have more questions, but given how late it had become you both need to be going." The two genin jerked seeing the time. "I will remain and repair the rest of the house for you until you get back, but the others should return home tonight before Keiichi misses too much work. Not to mention…"

070707

A whisper of darkness against the white sheets still hung up to dry was the only sign of something amiss at the Morisato residence. The figure dashed back and forth revealing only blonde hair, black leather and a cheeky smirk. Mara, Demoness first class, limited had arrived. In her hand, looking more like a really bad children's knock off of some pokemon, was a ceramic incense burner with a set of dull spikes coming out of it's back and a look Domo-kun would be proud of. Slamming open the Shoji leading to the dining area, the demonic entity proudly held out the demise of her friends… uh Enemies.

"I NOW HAVE THE POWER TO REMOVE YOU GODDESSES FROM THIS PLANE ONCE AND FOR ALL! BOW BEFORE ME, MARA THE ALL POWERFUL! MUWAHAHAHAH-!…. Huh?" It was then she noticed there was no one there. "HUH?" She began shaking the device. "Don't tell me this thing already worked!"

[VREEEEEP!] Mara's head snapped up as the hairs along her arm stood on end. Before her was the most evil thing ever produced by a goddess. His glinting and imposing black helmet, those beedy little eyes that gleamed maliciousness and pain.

"Y-you." Banpei's hand rose to lift that helmet to reveal those tubes of dementia inducing horror. Only to find a small projector. It at once came to life. Upon the dining room table a one foot tall bluish hologram of Belldandy appeared.

"Hello Mara, I must apologize for not being there to greet you for our usual meeting but something has come up. I do hope we could reschedule, perhaps have dinner? Keiichi, Skuld and I should be back before the end of the week. Until then please take care of yourself." The little hologram bowed to her then faded away.

"They're not here?" She murmured to herself before tensing again when the projector slid back into machine's head and was replaced with the standard armament. "Aw, come on."

[VrEE-brrrrrrt*] And the machine suddenly shut down when a childish figure landed upon it's back and pulled the large lever found there and powering the mecha down.

"Hild-sama!" The pigtailed youth smirked as she fiddled with the power switch on the mecha a few moments making it jerk about like a stop motion puppet before she slid off the robot and stood next to it.

"You'd think she would install a better power button after all these years… So. My daughter and her sister's aren't here? Hmmm a pity. And if I heard correctly it didn't sound like my Urd-chan was coming back with them." The Daimakaicho tapped her cheek absently. "Curious. Very curious. I don't sense anyone from this residence on this planet. They couldn't have gone to heaven with Keiichi, I'd know if they were in hell, so it stands to reason they're probably on another plane." Grinning like a hyena the leader of hell conjured a hundred small mirrors around her and a seal array below her feet in just seconds, causing her subordinate to begin shaking in fear. "You know what this means Mara?" It was hard to tell the shake of her head against her shivering.

"No… Hild-sama!" The shivering gave way to a face fault as a pair of sunglasses appeared as Hild admired herself in the mirrors.

"ROAD TRIP!"

070707

Apparently all the princesses, daimyos and evil ninjas had taken the day off as Naruto, Urd, Sasuke, his new imaginary friend Nikibi, and Sakura found out the true meaning of Pe-Er, I mean pain. D-ranked Missions. In fact the only highlight of the day was when Sasuke chewed out his imaginary friend for missing the chance of ending their Tora hunt a whole two hours early because he tripped on a tree branch. The one on… whatever argument was so hilarious that when Sasuke threatened to pop him if he didn't get his 'acne' together, the remaining Genin of Team Seven couldn't resist laughing their asses off… and in such a distracted state, released Tora once again. It ended up being the worst capture of Tora on record at eight hours and nineteen minutes.

Kakashi announced that the mission had gone so poorly that the next day would be nothing but teamwork exercises. It didn't help that Madame Shijimi been given a ribbon eared porcupine instead of a cat, but Urd assured her the cat would be it's normal self in a week or so time. No one believed them at first until Urd turned the Chunin on hand into a porcupine as well.

So now they were locked up in the ANBU detention cell.

[Rat-t-t-t-tle…. Rat-t-t-t-tle….] Naruto strummed his coffee cup against the bars, bored out of his mind. Sasuke was playing Go with his invisible friend… and was loosing? Kakashi managed to smuggle in his porn, so it was rather obvious what he was doing.

"_No body knows, the trouble I've seen…. Nobody knows my sorrow…"_ Urd was singing something rather mournful in a language he had never heard before… And Sakura… Oh no.

He was almost seven feet, and two of that was pure tattooed muscle. He looked like a lifer, someone who got benefits for letting ANBU trainees learn the interrogation techniques on a live subject, but had done things so horrible they would never breathe free air again. And he had just latched onto Sakura, running his face against the agitated Genin's cheek.

"You smell real purty, pinkie boy. I can't wait to taste you." His tongue only reached her skin for a moment before an iron clamp that was her hand latched onto it and pulled. "Uoounhhgggg!" Jade eyes flashed as they turned back towards the would-be molester. The rest of Team Seven slid to the other side of the large detention cell.

"…. **BOY**? SHANNARO!" [WHACK! FWACK! **CRUNCH!**]

"HALPH!"

070707

Excuse me, but I am looking for the room to request a mission?" As soon as the poor Chunin's eye's rose above her neckline she received a stuttering garble of words and a shaky point towards the Mission room.

Iruka sighed as he stamped another completed D rank scroll and reached for the next one. It was bad enough he was forced to do this because one of Naruto's teammates had done some sort of medicinal version of a henge on Touji and forced him, since he was there and had no students, to take over. Cursing his luck as the last scroll began rolling away from him for the edge of the table, he missed a easy catch, only quickening the scrolls rolling speed. Knowing it would be more annoying if it rolled into the floor he lunged for the scroll.

"Ooo… Excuse me, cutie." And ended up head first into a rather stacked chest. Eyes wide as tan skin enveloped his vision Iruka did the only thing he could think of.

[HONK!] Grabbing said pair of girls, he ripped his head away to look at the pinkish eyes of the silver haired sex pistol who had walked up to him…. Whose wobblies were still in his hands.

"Like them?" She asked with a smirk that brought both a tightness in his pants and a cold fear through his heart. His hands slammed onto the table before him hard and stinging, if only to try and remove the feeling of her… ahem.

"Urm… How… Uh May I help you?" Iruka asked, sounding more like a voice warbling teen than a calm composed Chunin of the leaf. She giggled.

"Well, I am looking for a special team to help me, but for anything else, I might have found myself someone right here." Decidedly out of his water, and knowing every eye was on him and this goddess (If he only knew) he forced himself into mission mode.

"What team would that be and for what mission?" Pouting at the lost teasing she quickly moved into his comfort zone and held up a picture.

"I want HER team and It's a class D… If I remember that's what you ninjas would classify it."

"We're having some issues with her team, however if you'd like once they are available I can send them to you." The voluptuous woman's frown made Iruka's blood run cold, as if the very Shikigami was glaring into his soul. The urge to flee was only released when a bruised cheek Ninja burst into the room.

"FIGHT IN THE DETENTION AREA!" Iruka sighed. He had no doubt Team Seven was involved.

070707

Sarutobi looked at the Jounin and four genin before pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress building up there.

"Does someone want to explain just why prisoner 421 has to have his groin surgically removed from his nose and reattached?" The three men shivered slightly and looked to the calm almost serene expression on the Pink haired girl's face.

"He annoyed me." She replied and then smiled. Her male teammate's hands went to their privates instinctively. Urd blushed and put her head in her hand from remembering the scene.

"Prisoner 421 made a pass at Genin Haruno, Hokage-sama, she was well in her rights to defend herself." Kakashi finally replied.

"Defend herself yes. Mutilate a prisoner no. This team is looking almost too unstable to continue working together." He ignored Kakashi's slightly hopeful look and continued. "So it troubles me to say that I must…" He trailed off as ominous thunder echoed over the village. He and Kakashi looked out of window at the clear blue sky as a flash of lightning appeared out of nowhere. "Must…" The lightning struck closer to the tower, stronger now. The two men sweat dropped before looking at one another. "Continue to strive on your teamwork." The rumble of thunder faded away. The men sighed in relief, though Kakashi's was much less enthused. "To that end you MUST complete your next D-ranked mission, otherwise…" he gained a gleam in his eye. "Kakashi will be forced to disband your team." The Cycloptic Jounin's whole body tensed as a new peal of thunder broke over the city. "You all have this one chance to redeem yourselves. Thankfully an incredibly easy D-ranked mission tailored specifically for your team has appeared. There should be no reason for failure. One of you merely has to…"

"Call me mom." A voice brought Urd's tension back to full. Turning around the members of team seven came across a overly voluptuous form that easily was recognized as…

"Urd's..." Sakura started as Hild's smile grew wider seeing Urd, and before anyone knew it had enveloped her once again young daughter in a massive hug.

"OH URD! My baby look at you! It's was so cruel of your sister's not to inform me of what happened that I had to call THAT man just to find out!" Enveloped in her mother's bounties and thusly being smothered by them Urd's panic waving arms were the only sign of her continued existence. "My goodness how cute you look! Oh my baby I missed you so much!" Urd's look of annoyance only grew until she freed her face and looked towards the Hokage.

"I refuse."

Kakashi whimpered. [Ka-rack-boom!]

070707

Hild sat sipping the tea provided by Belldandy as they waited Urd to come to terms with what was being asked of her. The rest of Team Seven had been sent home, with knowledge that the only one who could keep their ninja career alive was the only holdout of their newest and most bizarre mission. Having returned to the Uzumaki residence, they found Skuld and Keiichi had headed home leaving just Belldandy to greet them, but having seen her sister's face, Naruto's concerned looked to his contractor, and Hild's slightly hesitant face, little was said other than a greeting, highly unusual of the sociable Goddess of the Present. Belldandy's eyes drifted down for a moment, before she gathered her courage and turned to her sister's mother, tired of the silence filling the home.

"It is nice to see you again Hild, but do you think asking so much of Nee-san even after everything we've gone through, especially at such a dire moment, is acceptable? Do you really long to hear her say those words so much that you risk not only Yggdrasil, but also Nidhogg's integrity for it?"

"I don't have any idea what you mean, Bell-chan. I'm merely an ostracized Mother looking to help her daughter's new job by giving her a simple task.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I hope it didn't inconvenience you… Mom." Hild and Belldandy's eyes widened as she turned around to find Urd looking at her with a resigned look on her face. Bell's mind reaching back to a few years ago.

070707

"_Hild loves you..."_

"_I know that."_

"_If that's the case…"_

"_No." Urd put her foot down, shocking her littler sisters. "That's also the reason why I can't love my mother."_

"_Urd…" Skuld hesitantly questioned._

"_If I love her, my soul will be charmed by the demons." Urd remarked, showing her sadness to her younger sister. "That's why it concerns my pride as a Goddess, I definitely won't say it."_

070707

"My how wonderful it is to finally hear that in my daughter's voice. However…" It was then her eyes lit up with an unholy light. "However… Tell me why I should not kill you where you stand… BOY?" Urd's figure trembled a moment, then in a poof of smoke Naruto stood looking at the vision of Hell's Daimakaicho in all her fury. "How DARE you take the shape of my daughter and speak those words at me." Unlike all other mortals, except one, who had seen that glare, Naruto only grew more bold. Urd walked from her hiding place watching worriedly.

"No, how dare YOU for asking Urd to sacrifice herself, her goddess self, for you." Hild's glare intensified, the vase beside Naruto shattered, but the Jinchuriki held his ground. "You should know Urd loves you, despite everything she wishes to say otherwise! Don't you realize your hurting her more by making her choose?" Naruto finally yelled. Hild's hands cracked the plaster beside his head as she slammed her hands beside his head. Yet ever still Naruto glared right back. "I won't let you hurt her, even if I die."

"Hmph. Fine I see." Hild's glare dimmed then finally faded away as a small sad smile appeared. "Looks like you have more fire in you than just that silly little fox of mine. Consider your mission a success." She leaned in, and without warning, kissed him. Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment. Her lips left his and traveled to his ear in a whisper, ignoring Urd's angered look. "Perhaps, if you keep that up I might just accept you calling me Mother one day." Rising back up, her normal smirk upon her face, Hild turned to the others. "I'm heading back. Belldandy? I'll see you again soon, send Skuld and Keiichi my love. Urd, Naruto, I'll be stopping in from time to time. But do come visit me as well, your mother will be praying to Kami-sama until you do." Urd's forehead sprouted a vein as she growled from her spot.

"Stop saying such things we all know is untrue!"

The Daimakaicho's laughter lasted long after she was gone.

"Hild…" Belldandy turned from Hild's departure to her sister's confused countenance. "Urd…" Her sister turned from both of them.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Naruto remained quiet, still leaning against the wall, head bowed.

070707

Adventures of Naruto!

By Hibiki

Episode One: NINJA SHOWDOWN!

"Nozomi! HAYAKU! The show is about to start!" Hikari remarked as she and Kodama sat before the massive screen (to them) as the credits for the last show rolled upwards. The tomboyish ninja landed beside her 'sisters' and passed them a plate of small snacks made by Belldandy for them.

"Has it started yet?" The two rat turned Ninja shook their heads. She sighed, hand upon her small bosom. "Yokatta!" Just as the screen turned black a noise echoed through the house.

[VWOOOOOOOOOMSH! …. VWOOOOOOOOOMSH!]

"SUGOI SUGOI~! I FINALLY get to see Kamuri the Ninja in COLOR! Dattebayo!" Turning the three little ninja found themselves looking at a blonde shinobi. "OI! What's with the little kunoichi dolls? They're blocking the TV!" Naruto's inquisitive nature won out and he reached out to poke Kodama… and promptly got bitten. "OW! NANI? They're alive!"

"Of course we're alive, Genin! Know your place! It's insulting to poke at your superiors!" Hikari announced, her helmet shimmering from the lightning that lit up Kamuri's sword in the opening credits.

"Superiors?" Naruto blinked, looking at the small Kunoichi before him. "No way. Besides it doesn't matter I'm off duty! I just want to see Kamuri the Ninja in color! You're blocking the TV, MOVE!"

"Temple rules! The most votes wins! ALL in favor of the Shinkansen Shinobi sitting before the Konoha Genin raise your hands!" With a blur of color nearly a hundred little ninja filled the room. Their smug look on their face soon was replaced by worry as Naruto chuckled evilly, his hands drifting up to a all too familiar cross handsign.

"You tried to beat me at my own game! TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO-!"

Tarikihongan Temple bulged for a moment.. The all was silent as wood creaked.

Then… In a shower of splintered wood, electronics, blondes, mini ninjas, an irate cat, a singed Keiichi, and one lone Bampei-kun, the temple exploded with impressive results. Standing in their usual places, Belldandy, Skuld and Urd looked about wondering why their home had been leveled to it's foundation. Only to find Naruto cheering on Kamuri on the lone item still standing.

Behind him, three little ninja's lay with their eyes twirling.

"W-what Chakra…." Kodama remarked woozily.

"U-un." The other two replied, just as stunned.

AoN Episode one: END.

070707

I'm back~! Yay~! Well I am as back as I can be during my busy season, Slow to no updates until august. Yeah I know, sucks. But I am trying. This is what struck me first, but I am thinking (yeah I know only thinking?) about my other stories as well. NNP bit the dust, not enough interest (Me not you all) to keep writing it and has been added to my Dead Naruto Plot-lines. Enough of that, so… Hild arrives, causes a bit of Chaos, some Urd/Hild tension moments, and a new type of Omake has arrived: Adventures of Naruto: Short stories about Naruto in our world (Or AMG's world anyway.) Hope you enjoy it, because it will be a regular thing… I think. Oh and Porcupine Tora was one of my reader's suggestion (In a way. You know who you are)

Anyway long story short: Read, review, and tell me what you think, your reviews keep me going!

Next Chapter: Ah! The C-ranked Mission!

Till next time: Ja ne~!


	8. Ah! A C Ranked Mission

It took a week. That's how long Naruto's patience at the small worthless D ranked missions held, and most of that was because he spent so much time exploring his new home, spending a few nights eating dinner with the sisters and Keiichi, or sometimes just him and Urd watching a few shows on TV before bed that had kept him from blowing up at the injustice of D ranks. It had been a week since Hild had left, yet despite the casual conversations and usual close interactions, a uneasy silence had filled the Uzumaki homestead at times. Urd's face had gained a wooden expression, showing only that painful smile the last time Naruto had brought it up, leaving the boy feeling guilty and saddened by his friend's problems.

Urd herself wasn't certain what to make of her feelings either. As the days flew past her mind remained locked onto the words a certain blonde haired teammate of her's had said.

"_You should know Urd loves you, despite everything she wishes to say otherwise! Don't you realize your hurting her more by making her choose?"_ How could a mortal, a young boy even, know that? That as long as she remained negative, rejecting Hild, she could be who she wanted to be and still have her mother in her life. And at the same time knowing that every desire in her body said she wanted to love her mother as well, even her own goddess side said she was to love her. Even if it would only hurt her further to do so.

_"I won't let you hurt her, even if I die." _Urd's body twitched as his words rolled over her once more, filling her with both warmth and fear. He meant that, whole heartily. Not even Troubadour could match the honesty and sincerity Naruto had when he faced the second most powerful being in all the universes.

"NO!" Urd snapped back into focus as Naruto's hands crossed before him. "NO NO NO, THANK YOU!" Sarutobi and Iruka looked less than thrilled with this outburst and Kakashi seemed rather perturbed yet resigned. He probably felt, like she had, it was a long time coming. "I WANT, SAY, A REALLY AWESOME MISSION!" Urd turned out the following squabble as Kakashi and Iruka got onto Naruto for his outbursts and Sarutobi began explaining the mission ranks. Though she, and very secretly Sakura, ended up giggling as he ignored the Hokage to think about lunch. She masked her laugh when Kakashi caught her and turned away as if cleaning her ear of wax. She eyed the two men most prevalent in her mark's life as they realized Naruto was trying to make an effort, their smiles proving their contentment at such. So it was no surprise to her, in fact the only ones more surprised the Hokage allowed team seven the C-rank, was their boyish pink haired teammate and their scarecrow sensei.

And it was then they met Tazuna, and began Team seven's most influential mission of their younger years.

* * *

A Jinchuriki's Goddess

Chapter Eight: Ah! A C-Ranked Mission!

By

Hibiki

Ah Megami-sama and Naruto are not my creations. Characters and Places used here are not my own. All rights to their owners Fujishima Kosuke and Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_**KYUUBI or DEMONIC VOICE"**_

"_Aria / Spellcasting / Jutsu__"_

"_English or English based words (I.E. Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, World Of Elegance, Switchu On! Enginru STARTO!)" _(Mostly the Keiichi bunch, or gods and demons will use these.)

* * *

Walking didn't really suit her but she did so as not to bring more trouble to Naruto and her by trying to explain her powers. Not to mention Peorth had some choice words to her when she and Naruto had visited the Temple a few days back that kept her from hovering past everyone.

* * *

"_Okay! We'll be back soon!" Keiichi called out over the rumble of his faithful BMW, sitting in the sidecar was not Belldandy but a slightly nervous Naruto, clutching the side of the sidecar for dear life. "Ready?" Despite his nerves Naruto was at once nodding and looking ahead with a nervous smile. The throttle was brought up slow and the motor rumble changed pitch taking the two men and the motorcycle off from the curb before the temple and down the eastern slope of the mountainside, leaving the three sisters and two robots waving. Once the boys were out of sight the five turned to head back inside when they found a familiar and scantily clad figure._

"_Bonjour, tout le monde~! C'est Moi."_

* * *

"_So you're saying the more I use my powers the higher the risk of Yggdrasil becoming corrupted will be because power isn't being diverted to to many locations?"_

"_En plein dans le mille! I really must say I am shocked an incompétent like yourself could understand this, non?"_

_[Fsh-ck!]_

_Belldandy pulled her sister's arm down, sweating slightly at the proximity of Urd's bolt crackling in her hand, while simultaneously lowering the rose whip Peorth wielded._

"_No fighting." It was terse, sharp, completely un-Belldandy-like that it had them both freeze before relaxing somewhat and sitting opposite of one another again. Only then did Belldandy's signature smile return._

_'She's grown too attached to the home as it is to let anyone mess it up anymore.' Urd thought with a smile. 'My little sis finally has grown up.'_

"_Ahem." Peorth 'cleared' her throat then turned to look at Urd again, all humor lost on her face. "The more energy being pulled to different locations means the less there is to power Yggdrasil's systems, already three minor systems have been thrown temporarily offline due to interruptions in power distribution. Simply put, when you URD used your powers against the Jounin ninja. Almightly has already allowed small provisions if you are required to fight, but for everything else either do it the mortal way, or you'll have your license suspended again." Belldandy went into thought before she rose and stepped out of the room._

"_I'm living in a world where fighting is the norm. That's going to cause a massive drain on the system, We're still not trying to rebuild the seal* are we?"_

"_No, but to keep the demons from starting something, Father began equalizing our reserves to the same as theirs, no one side has an advantage over the other. Frankly I find it to be troublesome..." Peorth smirked. "But I suppose it's better than some fool who would blow through all our energy reserves in a single action being administrator." Urd bristled at the insinuation but was cutoff from once again trying to make the French spouting Goddess into ash by Belldandy's return._

"_Would these suffice to keep Urd being able to use her powers?" Two small rings, dark grey and somewhat dull were put before the goddesses from Belldandy's apron pocket as she sat down._

"_Ah!" Urd's mind sparked as she remembered them. "Keiichi's moon rocks!"_

"_Qu'avez-vous dire?"Peorth picked up the ring and flushed slightly as the ring's hidden power flushed through her. "Mon Dieu!"Soon however the rush was gone and the ring's energy was tapped._

"_Peorth don't waste them! Those are hard to recharge!" Urd snatched the other full one putting it on and making sure not to take from it. Still fanning herself from the rush, Peorth sat back in thought._

"_Those would suffice but as you said hard to recharge. As long as you have these then I believe it would be alright, but you must find a way to replenish these in the little boy's world."_

_[Shish-tack!] The sliding door popped open revealing a glowing Naruto and a cautious and slightly embarrassed Keiichi._

"_Belldandy-neechan!" Naruto bounced in and landed next to Urd and Belldandy._

"_Ah Naruto-kun, did you enjoy the ride?"_

"_U-HUH! It was scary at first, I've never gone so fast except for this one time, but that's not important! I got so excited I forgot how to keep from glowing like you mentioned before!"_

"_Ara ara..." Belldandy replied before once again cheerfully explaining. Peorth pointed at the ninja._

"_He's g-glowing! A mortal is glowing!" She stage whispered to Urd._

"_He's got a ninth dimensional being in his belly, in this world he's like us." Urd whispered back and that's when they noticed him picking up the ring. At once his glow vanished._

"_Whoa! The ring just sucked up the extra chakra!"_

"_Ano... What's going on?" Keiichi remarked as the sister's and their friend looked to each other._

(* As in the seal on the demon gate as per the Anime, otherwise the quantum String in the manga)_  
_

* * *

Urd gave a small sigh as she once again looked to the ring on her finger, then to the matching one on Naruto's hand. Sakura noticed this almost at once, given her rather studious and for once observant nature.

"You really are engaged to him!" The group blinked and watched as Naruto spluttered at the insinuation from his crush about him and Urd. Urd however shrugged, she was tired of trying to explain things to the girl. "Well, I guess I could see why you'd not want to talk about it, it IS Naruto after all." The Jab brought about two things.

"Jeez Sakura-chan, that's mean." Naruto grumbled out, his fox smile 'mask' up to keep how the words tore into him for one.

The other had Sakura's hair standing on end when Urd got into her face, a frown and purple eyes flashing. The air was charged and the men stood uneasily as they waited.

"I'm really disliking your constant belittling of him, Sakura." Urd's voice had lost it's warmth. "Just what is you're problem anyway?"

"H-He's annoying, he's oblivious, he's always asking for dates, he's stupid!" Sakura quickly gained momentum as her anger outweighed her fear of Urd. "He's a total waste as a shinobi!" Naruto's head was down by now, hair shadowing his eyes but the frown on his face was very apparent. Sakura paused as she realized her words had such an impact on the boy. "N-Naruto..." The boy re-shouldered his bag then brushed past them, moving down the path. Urd's eyes at that moment could only be topped by her mother, as the saying goes, Her look could kill.

"He's not as oblivious as you may think. So watch your tongue. You don't know him... And you're not worth my time." Urd pulled away, her temper fading as she watched the retreating back of her mark. Grabbing her pack she moved after him but Sasuke's words stopped her momentarily when he called out.

"You don't know him either, Urd. He's a dobe. Always was, always will be. Just because you're with him now won't change that." Urd turned back, her eyes flashing again.

"I would rather spend the rest of days with a dobe, than a person like you, Sasuke." She looked at Kakashi. "We'll scout ahead, meet up with you at dusk." Kakashi nodded and watched as the platinum haired girl raced to the figure of their teammate in the distance.

'Minato-sensei, how do I fix this?' He thought, trying to find someway to end the hostilities his team had for one another. Sadly for all of them, nothing was coming to mind.

Through all this Tazuna remained silent, watching the team with some worry. After all, if the killed each other before he made it home how was he suppose to survive the month left needed to complete his super bridge?

* * *

"Naruto!" Urd called out to the boy, making him pause almost poignantly half in the shadow of a tree. He didn't turn to face her so she moved before him, seeing his mask was gone, leaving only the tired face of a Jinchuriki.

"I dunno why I try, it's never going to change, Sakura, Sasuke, the village. They all hate me."

"Not everyone in the village hates you. What about Ayame and Teuchi, Iruka, or that old fart Hokage who knows too much of Gods and Goddesses. What about me. I don't hate you Naruto. Not one bit." He lifted his head, uncertainty filtering through his cobalt eyes.

"How can you not?" She looked startled and before she could explain he continued. "I took you away from your home, your family, your friends. **I **did it. I'm no better than the Kyuubi. How can you be happy when I selfishly took you away from that... I wish I could take back what I said that night." She slapped him, such a raw, hurt, yet something indescribable feeling filled her. He blinked, then grew more morose until she pulled him into her arms kissing the very spot she had slapped. "U-Urd?"

"You may have taken me from my home, but you gave me a new one. You may have moved me from my family, but they aren't gone. My friends are always there for me, as I will be for you. You did nothing but ask for an honest wish, and I do not regret anything for being able to grant that wish. You are not Kurama. You are Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who would give up his happiness if it made me happy. A boy I am very happy to have gotten to meet." She relaxed when his hands came around her holding him close.

"I'm happy I got to meet you too Urd-chan."

"Kukuku, well this will be an easy kill, huh Brother?" Urd and Naruto jumped as two new voices broke the silence.

"How wonderful to kill these lovebirds before the real prize shows up!" Two figures jumped into the air, a nasty looking chain arcing dangerously between them.

* * *

Evil I know. But I realized the flashback that dominated this chapter took up so much time that I got really nowhere in the actual storyline other than allowing for some potential misinterpretations later on.

I still haven't gotten to the part I thought up so long ago about Sasuke and Zabuza, but thankfully that is all next when A Jinchuriki's Goddess returns. As usual Please red and review, as your words to me allow me better access to the words I want to write.

Next Chapter: Ah! Ambush at Wave!

Until next time: See ya!

PS: No OMAKE this time around, but I'll see about a double dose next chapter, we'll see how my muse goes.


End file.
